Some Alone Time Together
by Hellflores
Summary: A year after their sweet threesome; Mike, Zoey and Sammy are now living together with their two kids. During a nice evening, Zoey went out to buy some foods, leaving Sammy and Mike alone... to themselves. This will be about three chapter, each person fooling with one another alone. Rated M for sexual content, review/favorite if you like to.
1. Mike x Sammy

**This fic here is a sequel to my MxZxS art trade fic that I did for my pal, Cody Lakes. This idea is all me, but Cody did help me discuss the idea and details for it. This fic is rated M and will take place about a year after the MxZxS threesome fic, Poly Romantic Threesome. This will be about Sammy having some alone time with Mike while Zoey is out for a bit. However, this fic will be about 2 or 3 chapters long since Cody gave me an idea for the 2nd chapter. Anyway, I hope you all will enjoy this fic.**

About a year has passed since Michael Peterson, Zoey Roth and Samantha Burton all agree to become a polyamory relationship couple after Sammy admitted to Zoey during the afternoon that she developed feelings for Mike but never wanted to ruin her sister-like bond with Zoey nor ruined the relationship of Mike and Zoey. Even though Zoey was shocked about learning the truth of Sammy's feeling for Mike, she as well didn't want to lose Sammy because she seen her like a sister she never had in her life as did Sammy. Zoey soon agreed with Sammy to share Mike, making Sammy happy but also concerned about Mike knowing.

After that, the two females told Mike everything and when they asked if Mike was alright with having two girlfriends, Mike soon agreed to have both Sammy and Zoey as girlfriends. This soon lead the trio to have a passionate and loving threesome which ended with Mike cumming inside both Zoey and Sammy's lower reign. A month after that, Zoey and Sammy gave Mike the news that they were both pregnant, meaning he was going to be a father but also means that he would have two kids, one from each girl.

During the first month, the trio decided to go to the hospital so the girls can get tested and see if they were pregnant. After a while, the doctor told the trio that Sammy and Zoey are 100% pregnant, making the trio couple happy about the news. However, Mike had to lie to the doctor and tell him that Sammy gotten pregnant by accident and they told Zoey about it, in which she understood. The doctor understood it and told him to next time be careful with this but also told Mike that he needed to be very responsible with raising two kids with two girls, even though Sammy's pregnancy was by accident. After that, the trio told their families about the girls being pregnant, however, they had to lie about Sammy being pregnant with Mike's child. So, they told them that Sammy is Mike and Zoey's roommate and she is staying with them because she gotten pregnant by a boyfriend who left her after learning she was pregnant. Mike's parents was happy about being grandparents, as was Zoey's parents, while Sammy's parents were thrilled about being grandparents but were also sadden about their daughter being a single mother but they know that she has Mike and Zoey's support and friendship to help her, even Amy was happy for her own twin, in shock, Amy has matured during the years and wanted to reunite with her twin, making Sammy happy about it.

Learning that they were pregnant, Zoey and Sammy decided to finish their college by taking online classes during their Fall semester and during their final week, they learn that they have passed all their classes and will graduate with their degrees. Sammy was happy that she can finally live her dream of being a school coach while Zoey is thrilled to know that she'll become a teacher, in which she decided to be a 1st grade teacher. Throughout the rest of the months, Mike would care for both of his pregnant girlfriends, buying and cooking food for them whenever they need it, he would also comfort them if they're feeling moody, upset, depress, feeling like they'll never be loved by Mike again; but Mike would always tell them that he will always be there for them both.

9 Months later, on a windy March night... both Zoey and Sammy were due to give birth. Mike waited for them for outside in the waiting room, he told them that Zoey had his child while Sammy was their roommate and told them he needed to be there for them both. The doctors placed Sammy and Zoey in the same deliver room as they both gave birth to their children. After a while, Mike walked into their room and saw them both holding a little baby of their own in their arm. Zoey gave birth to a healthy little baby girl, she had Zoey's red hair color, a fusion of Mike and Zoey's skin color, had Mike's nose and Mike's eye type but Zoey's Hazel brown eye color. Sammy gave birth to a healthy baby boy, he had Mike's dark brown hair color, a fusion of Mike and Sammy's skin color, had Sammy's eye type but Mike's deep chocolate brown eyes and Sammy's nose. The trio decided to name the girl, Holly while they named the boy, Samson. After the kids' birth; Mike, Zoey and Sammy wanted to be honest and soon told their families about them being a polyamory couple. The parents and Amy were shocked, but the trio told them that they know that it's illegal, but they all love one another so much, they didn't want to ruin anything with their families at all.

However, Mike, Zoey and Sammy's parents all were supportive and agreed to let their kids be together, however, they told them that Mike and Zoey would get marry soon but told them that Sammy will still be part of their family since she did had Mike's son, in which everyone was agree with it, including Amy. Now; Mike, Zoey and Sammy are living a nice life together with their kids. On a warm June evening; Mike, Zoey and Sammy were down by the living room, watching a sweet romantic movie while the twins were inside their cribs, either staring at their parents or just thinking to themselves about baby stuff. Mike held both Sammy and Zoey close while they both cuddle against Mike's chest or shoulder, enjoying their boyfriend's company. "Such a romantic movie, isn't it girls?" Mike asked with a small smile as Zoey replied back with a smile herself, 'Oh yes! It is very romantic, Mikey.' Zoey kissed Mike while Sammy soon said, 'Me too! I think it's very romantic too, you guys.' Sammy giggled sweetly while she snuggled closer to Mike who smiled at the blonde cheerleader and held her closer.

Zoey was happy the trio agreed to be a couple together, Sammy was now happy with her new life. Zoey was happy that she now has a sister like Sammy but also... she's even more happy that she can have some alone time with the blonde if she ever wants to. Mike was glad about the trio's agreement, he felt lucky that he has two girlfriends to love and cherish, plus, he can have some sweet threesome fun with Zoey and Sammy and even some alone time with the cheerleader if they ever wanted to. Sammy was more than thrilled and happy about this; she now has someone to love in Mike and in Zoey, but she's was even more glad that now Amy and her are sisters once again. But even more, Sammy was glad that now she can maybe have some sweet fun with either Mike or Zoey alone... if it ever happens. Zoey soon looked at Sammy and noticed how she was staring at their tan lover, looking like she wanted to fool around with him... alone.

"You know... when was the last time we bought food?" Zoey asked the two as Mike and Sammy soon ponder, which soon ended when Sammy said, 'Actually, I don't think there's that much food for us nor the twins. You think we should go out and buy some more?' Mike and Zoey soon nodded but however, Zoey said, "Yeah, I should go and buy them. You two stay here and watch the kids, okay?" Mike quickly widen his eyes and said, 'What? You, by yourself?' Zoey only nodded, making Mike more shocked and worried for her while Sammy felt the same way. "Don't worry, I'll be alright. I promise."

"Zoey, are you sure?" Zoey soon stood up and looked at them both. 'Listen, I know it's getting late but there is a market that's still open. I can take the car and bought some more food for us and the kids. No worries, I'll be fine... okay?' Mike and Sammy looked at one another but Mike soon sighed and said, "Well... okay then. But just be careful, okay?" Zoey only nodded while she hugged them both. Sammy and Mike returned their hug but Zoey soon whisper into Sammy's ear. 'I know you want some alone time with Mike... take this chance.' Sammy looked surprised but quickly changed it once they stopped their hugging. Zoey soon grabbed a coat just in case, the car keys and her wallet and walked to the front door. 'I'll be gone for maybe half an hour or less, okay?' Mike and Sammy nodded but Sammy winked at the redhead as she smiled and nodded back, 'Okay, bye! See you guys later. Bye bye my little babies.' Zoey said goodbye to Mike, Sammy and the twins as she left the house, entered their red SUV and drove to the supermarket. Once she was gone, Mike and Sammy sighed and sat back on the couch.

"She'll be fine, okay Mike?" Sammy said, gently holding Mike's hand as he looked at her and soon nodded while also holding her hand back. 'I know... she is a tough girl, I'm just worried for her a lot. You too.' Sammy awed and hugged her tall honey. "How sweet, thank you Mikey." Sammy soon kissed his cheek, making him blush a bit as he chuckled like a dork he is. But then, both Holly and Samson started to get a little cranky as they both started to wail and cry a bit. "Uh oh, looks like someone getting very cranky, maybe it's time for them both to take a little nap." Mike agreed as the two soon grabbed Holly and Samson and slowly carried them to their room. The twins' room was painted with blue and red color stripes, it had a crib, a table to change their diapers, a closet for of diapers and baby clothes. Mike and Sammy then gently placed the two into their crib and covered them up with a soft blanket around them. "Sleep well, Samson." Sammy kissed her son while she also looked at her daughter, "You too, Holly." Sammy then kissed Holly while Mike soon said, 'Nighty night, you two.' Mike turned off the lights but left the door have a small gap so there was some light for the two.

Mike and Sammy soon walked back to the living room and sat on the couch. "Well... Zoey will be gone for a while and the kids are now asleep. Looks like we have the house for ourselves now, Sammy." Mike playfully grinned as he pulled Sammy close to him, making her giggle and blush a bit while she cuddles close to him. "You wanna continue watching the movie?" Mike asked since the movie they were watching was paused since Mike and Sammy didn't want to miss anything. However, Sammy only said, 'Nan, I don't wanna continue watching the movie... actually, there something I do want to do Mike.' Mike look confused and concern as he replied back, "Really? What is it?" Mike looked at his blonde sweetheart as she started to feel a bit nervous about what she was going to say. 'Well... Mike, remember the threesome you, me and Zoey had months ago?' Mike look surprised when Sammy mentioned the threesome, it was also Mike blushed without noticing as he said, "Uh... yeah, I do remember, honestly, what we did was one of the hottest moments ever! Plus, it was also when we all agreed to be a trio couple. But why are you asking about it?" Sammy soon smiled at the boy, losing any nervousness she felt as she then leans in close to Mike, placing her hand on his chest as she spoke softly,

"Well... it's been too long since me or Zoey had sex after we gave birth to the kids. And since Zoey is out... how about you and I finally end that wait and just have a sweet and hot moment right now! Just the two of us... big boy." Sammy grinned and smirked like a sexy goddess while Mike felt very excited that his lower reign was starting to grow. 'Really?' Mike spoke in the same tone he used during their threesome, making Sammy giggle sexy like that she soon sat on top of Mike's waist, ignoring his arising bulge as she replied back, "Yes, really! Zoey and I may agree to share you, Mike. But that doesn't mean we can't have some fun to ourselves... Mike." Sammy caress his face while Mike wrapped his arms around her waist. 'Well then... we shouldn't waste anytime we have now. Shall we, Samantha?' Mike used her proper name, making her more aroused as she replied back, "Yes, we shall... Michael." Sammy did the same with Mike's proper name as they wasted no time at all.

In a spilt second, Mike and Sammy started locking lips with each other, kissing softly yet passionate like Mike would do with his sweet and sexy Zoey. "Mmmmm!" They both moaned against their kiss, Mike loved Sammy's sweet vanilla and cherry fusion flavored lips while Sammy enjoyed Mike's delicious tan lips as they soon increased their pressure, soon turning it into a hot make out session. "Mmmmm!" They moaned even more, Mike then started teasing Sammy as he rubbed her back slowly, making her moan even more. She soon returned the favor by rubbing Mike's cheeks with one hand while she also ruffled and scratched Mike's dark brown hair, making the tan teen grunt into his kiss with Sammy. "God, you're so sexy, Sammy!" Mike complimented Sammy, making her giggle as they resume their hot kissing. Sammy then decided to heat things up, she crooked her head, deepening the kiss as she soon started playing with Mike's tongue. "Mmmm!" Mike moaned in surprised but soon kiss her back as their tongue fought for dominance.

"MmmmMmmm!" Mike and Sammy moaned in so much pleasure, loving their hot make out so far, which soon gotten more hotter as Mike pulled Sammy closer and kissed her harder. 'Mike...' Sammy muffled Mike's name against their kiss as they soon stopped but Mike wasn't done. In a flash, Mike started kissing and even licking Sammy's neck, making her moan and gasp in surprise. 'Ohhhh! Mmmm, Mike... wow!' Sammy moaned and gasped sweetly, enjoying Mike's hot tongue around her neck as he licked and kissed her soft sweet neck like it was a lollipop. "Mmmmm! So soft and so sweet... just like Zoey's neck." Mike licked Sammy's neck slowly, teasing her, making her shiver and gasp passionately. 'God! Do you always lick Zoey's neck like this?' Mike chuckled and said with a smirk, "Maybe... besides don't you like it?" Sammy quickly nodded and said, 'Of course I do!' This made Mike smile even more as he soon said, "Then you'll love this!" Without even warning her, Mike bit Sammy's neck soft, making her scream softly as Mike started sucking Sammy's neck hard like he was a vampire, draining the blood from his victims. "Mmmmmmm!" Mike moaned, loving Sammy's sweet neck, it made him suck Sammy even harder. 'Oh Mike, yes! Keep going!"

While that was happening, Zoey was at the supermarket, buying some food for the trio and their kids. "Let's see... I got Milk, some cereals, eggs, bacon, waffle mix, some rice, chicken, juice, and baby food. Looks like I have enough for all of us." Zoey smiled as she soon pushed her cart to the closet register and paid for the groceries. "Thank you very much." Zoey thanked the nice casher but soon asked if she could get some help with the bags. 'No worries, I can help you with them.' Zoey again thanked the nice casher as the scene returned to Mike and Sammy, Mike soon stopped his sucking since he needed some air while Sammy sighed softly. 'Wow!' Sammy said with a smile while Mike breath in and out, looking at Sammy's dark hickeys.

"Looks like I had too much fun, Sammy!" Mike chuckled until Sammy silenced him and said, 'Yeah... but now it's my turn, mister!' Sammy soon grabbed Mike's dark turquoise shirt and quickly pulled it off him, exposing his slim yet toned chest and his ripped 8 pack abdominals. Sammy took a moment to admire Mike's strong body, she was still surprise Mike was able to get this strong. 'Hehehe, I'm still surprised you're able to get this ripped, Mike.' Sammy stroked and rubbed Mike's chest and abs, making him hiss and moan softly. "Thanks... but I think I shouldn't be the only one topless." Sammy smirked playfully but soon said, 'Okay then... go ahead.' Mike smiled as he grabbed Sammy's cheerleader top and removed it, exposing her breasts that were covered by her red bra. Mike then undid Sammy's bra and dropped it on the ground, showing off her 24 C-Cupped sized beauties. "Hehehehe... you may have a letter size bigger than Zoey's... but I still enjoy loving her breasts... like I'm gonna do to you." Mike soon grabbed Sammy's right breasts and started groping it hard, making Sammy moan softly as she then replied back by clawing and rubbing Mike's tone chest and abs.

"Mmmmmm!" Mike and Sammy moaned and groaned simultaneously, enjoying each other soft oral pleasure as they soon kissed once more, only keeping it soft and gentle but they rubbed and gropes each other chest hard and passionate. Mike kept groping and squeezing her soft right breasts, firmly rubbing his fingers around her soft pink nipple while his other fingers squeezed and groped her soft breasts hard, Sammy kept rubbing, caressing and clawing Mike's chest and abs like a sexy tigress, making him grunt while he made her moan and gasp pleasingly. "Mmmm... MMMMM Mike..." Sammy moaned Mike's name against their hot soft kiss as Mike soon switched his hand to her left breasts, giving it the same pleasure he did to the right breasts. 'Mmmm... you feel so soft, Sammy.' Mike soon stopped the kiss as he quickly lowers his head and started licking Sammy's right breast. Once it happened, Sammy utter a soft gasp and a sweet moan, feeling the wet touch of Mike's tongue. 'Mmmmm...' Mike moaned once more as he continued licking and sucking on Sammy's breasts, swirling his tongue around Sammy's nipple, making it hard with pleasure he as well bit it softly. "Ahhh, oh Mike... yes!" Sammy moaned, gasp and screamed in pleasure, clawing on Mike's chest, making him grunt and hungry to pleasure his blonde angel. 'Mmmm... so sweet and soft, I bet you were begging for me to do this.' Mike teased her while he continued sucking her breasts softly. Sammy giggle a bit and replied back, "Oh you have no idea... I've been waiting to have this moment with you, handsome." Sammy then caress Mike's cheek while she also kept rubbing his chest and abs, making him grunt and moan on her breast as he kept sucking her even more, harder than ever.

While that was happening, Zoey was outside the supermarket parking lot as the cashier placed the final bag of groceries in her car, "There we go, that's the last bag, ma'am." Zoey smiled and thanked him once more while she also gives him a nice tip of $10 since he was very polite to her. "Wow, thank you ma'am." Zoey replied back, 'No, thank you for helping me this evening.' The cashier soon walked back inside the supermarket while Zoey entered her car and started it. 'Alright then, time to head back... but I know Sammy is perhaps fooling with Mike since I gave her the chance. Maybe I should get something for her and me... and I know where to go to get it.' Zoey smirked as she soon drove away and headed to her next location. Back to Mike and Sammy, who is still having their moment, Mike was now sucking on both of Sammy's breasts, licking and sucking the left one while he groped the right one as Sammy was moaning sweetly, rubbing Mike's hair, making him grunt against her breasts. 'Mmmmm! Keep going, Mike. Keep going, please!' Mike heard Sammy's begs as he increased his pressure, sucking both of her breasts hard, making her moan and screams softly.

However, while that was happening, Mike's lower reign was already getting harder and harder, tugging against Mike's pant, making him grunt in pain since he couldn't handle the tease that much. Sammy soon noticed Mike's very impressive bulge in his pant as she soon smirked as quickly pushed Mike from her chest, causing him to breath a bit but as well as whine as he said, "What's wrong? Why you stopped me?" Sammy only did was kiss his lip and said in a very sexy tone inside his ear. 'I only stopped because I noticed... your not so little friend is itching to be out. Why don't I help with that.' Sammy bit Mike's earlobe, making him blush and hiss softly as she soon got down and started undoing Mike's pant, she then grabbed hold of them and pulled them down quickly, along with his dark blue boxers. "There, now let's see what you have, Mikey." Sammy soon witness something that made her gasp while her eyes widen in surprise. In her sight, was Mike 10 inched long 3 inched wide Italian meat. "Oh my... I forgot you were this big!" Mike smirked while he finished removing his pants, tossing them aside as he showed off his lean yet strong nude body.

"So, what you think?" Mike showed a sexy smirk while he leaned his head back as Sammy only said, 'Zoey is a lucky girl and so am I!' Sammy soon without warning, grasped Mike's shaft hard, causing him to grunt painfully but pleasingly as the blonde cheerleader soon began stroking his hard sausage hard, not holding back while she also started licking and swirling her tongue around his tip and base of his cock. "Ohhhh fuck! Mmmmm! Yeah!" Mike hissed and groaned in pleasure, loving Sammy's hard stroking and her hot tongue around his Italian sausage. 'Mmmmmm! I really forgot how hard and thick your piece of meat is, Mike!' Sammy said while Mike chuckled as he watched her stroke and lick his cock hard and passionately. Sammy continued her hard pleasure on Mike's cock while he just grunted, groaned and moaned in so much pleasure, loving every second of what she is doing.

However, Sammy thought to herself _'GOD! I want his cock in my mouth already! Screw it, I'm going for it!' _Sammy soon started sucking on Mike's sausage, taking half of his thick meat inside her mouth as she began bopping her head back and forth, sucking him softly yet roughly as well. "HOLY SHIT!" Mike grunted deeply, holding it in so the twins wouldn't wake up as he watched Sammy suck him good! "Oh fucking yes! Suck my piece of meat, Sammy!" Mike grinded as he began stroking Sammy's hair slowly, making her moan a bit while she kept sucking his hard piece of meat like a pro. 'MmmmMMmmmmMMMMMM!' Sammy muffled a sweet and sexy moan from her sucking as she then moved her hand down and started rubbing her pink pussy against her panties, making her moan even more in pleasure. Mike continued stroking Sammy's long blonde hair as he watched her suck him as he said to himself, _'My god! I don't want to play favorites, but Sammy is doing a fucking awesome job! I mean, Zoey is still the best, but Sammy is just as good as her...' _Sammy soon stopped her sucking but kept stroking him as she said, 'How am I doing, Mikey?' Mike only said, "A very sexy job, Sammy. Maybe you can do even better?"

Sammy smiled sexually and said, "Oh I know I can!" Sammy soon grabbed her breasts and started titty fucking Mike's cock hard as she also resumed her sucking motion, making Mike utter a hard gasp as Sammy didn't hold back and sucked him hard. 'OH FUCK!' Mike bit his lip passionately while Sammy continued his sweet and hard oral pleasure on the boy. 'Oh yeah! Harder, suck my hard sausage even harder, Sammy!' Mike rubbed her hair even more as he soon held her face and pushed her head deeper, making her deep throat his cock good. 'Ohhhhh! Sorry if I did that all suddenly but I was just loving it too much!' Sammy moaned while she smiled with his cock still in her mouth as she soon resumed sucking him and titty fucking him, going harder than before. "MMMMMMMM!" Sammy muffled a passionate moan while Mike grunted huskily as Sammy kept going, not holding back. However, Mike soon felt a rush inside his body, meaning he was close to cum very soon. 'OH SHIT!' Mike said to himself as he grabbed Sammy's head and started fucking her hard. "Mmmmmm!" Sammy muffled a moan of surprise as Mike soon said, 'S-Sorry, but I'm getting close to...cum! And I can't hold it in any longer!'

Sammy ease herself while she let Mike have control as he face fucked her harder and harder until... with one final thrust. "FUCKING GOD!" Mike grunted hard as he soon climax hard, filling Sammy's mouth with his sweet yet salty man made milk as he soon pulled out but soon came a bit more, covering Sammy's breasts with his cum. "Holy... shit!" Mike fell back onto the couch while Sammy soon swallowed all of Mike's cum that was inside her mouth, not leaving a single drop as she moaned sweetly, loving Mike's sweet yet salty flavor cum. 'Mmmmm! Man, I even forgot you can cum that much... Hehehehe.' Sammy chuckled sexually while Mike smiled a bit as Sammy soon stood up and sat on top of Mike's lap, glazing her panties against his cock that soon got excited in a matter of seconds. 'Oh! Seems your not so little friend isn't done yet.' Mike chuckled until his mouth curved into a devilish smile as he then pinned Sammy down onto the couch. 'Oh!' Sammy was surprised while Mike looked at her and said, "Yeah... but it can wait. Right now, I'm thinking about returning the favor to you!" Sammy knew what he meant as he then lowered his head down and soon removed her cheerleader skirt and her red panties, revealing her wet pink little slit.

Mike took a second to admire Sammy gorgeous nude body while she grinned and posed for him. "So? What do you think?" Mike chuckled once more while he licked his upper lip and said, 'I ain't playing favorites but you look fucking hot, sexy and beautiful!' Sammy blushed a bit but soon said, "Thanks, but weren't you going to do some payback on me?" Mike grinned slyly and said, 'Oh yes I am!' Mike lowered his head down and faced Sammy's pink slit. Mike moved her legs to the side and soon started licking her hard. Just one lick, made Sammy scream passionately that she grabbed one of the couch cushions and scream onto it so the twins couldn't' hear it. "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Sammy dropped the cushion as Mike started licking her pussy hard, rolling his tongue around her lower lip while his hands held her legs tightly so she wouldn't move them one bit. 'MmmmMmmmm! God! You taste so delicious, Sammy!" Mike said with a pleasant tone, making Sammy giggle as he resumes licking her pussy harder. 'Hehehehe, Mmmmmm! Oh, Mikey! God, Zoey was right! You are just like a god in love making when it's just you both!' Mike only said, "Of course I am! But I am now showing it to you, Sammy!"

Mike then used his thumbs, opening Sammy's pussy as he started swilling his tongue around her inner walls. "Ahhhhhhh! Oh fucking yes!" Sammy screamed in heavenly pleasure as she pushed Mike's head deeper into her waist, making him suck and lick her pussy even more. "Harder, lick me harder! Please, fuck my sweet wet pussy with your hot tongue of yours, Mike!" Mike was getting more excited than before as he soon started tongue fucking Sammy hard, drilling his wet tongue around her inner walls, making the blonde cheerleader screams and moan passionately while she grabbed the cushions and bit into it so she wouldn't wake up the twins. "MMMMMMMM! Mike! Oh god, yes!" Mike kept going, not holding back as all, licking, sucking and fucking Sammy's pussy, draining her sweet pre cum from her body. 'Mmmmmmm!' Mike moaned inside Sammy's pussy as he sucked her harder and harder, going all out. "Oh yes, oh yes, OHHH YES!" Sammy gasped and moaned passionately, making her pant like a tired dog. "Keep going, suck and fuck my wet little pussy harder until I explode all over your hot face!" This made Mike smirk sexually again as he soon started fingering Sammy hard while he continued tongue fucking her even harder, finger fucking and tongue fucking Sammy like a mad beast.

Soon enough, Sammy felt a shaking eruption that was coming from inside her body. "Oh god, it's happening!" Sammy clawed and rubbed Mike's hair hard as she said, "Mike, I'm gonna cum! I can't hold it in any longer, oh god!" Mike understood as he finger fucked and tongue fucked Sammy's pussy harder and harder as it only made her climax come sooner and sooner until... "I'M GONNA EXPLODE!" Sammy screamed onto the cushions once more as she erupted all over Mike's face, covering his mouth to his chin with her sweet liquid cum as he soon swallowed it, tasting her vanilla like blueberry cum. 'Mmmmmm! Sweet like Vanilla and blueberries together...' Mike licked the rest from his mouth as he soon started sucking Sammy dry, making her moan and giggle in surprise. "Mmmmmm! Oh Mike, Hehehehe!" Sammy moaned and giggle until Mike stopped. 'There...' Mike soon fell onto Sammy, resting his head on her chest while she petted his spiky hair a bit. "Did you like licking my wet little slit, Mikey?" Mike only said, 'I enjoyed it a lot, Sammy! But... I think you know it's time for the main event.' Sammy smirked like a sexy cat as she said while rubbing his face. "Oh I know... it's time to feel your hard monster like cock inside me again!" The two kissed once again as Mike stood up, kneeling on the couch while Sammy opened her slit a bit and said, "Come on, Mike! I'm waiting for you to fuck my pussy..." Sammy teased Mike by opening her pussy wider, making Mike get harder as he said, 'Oh! Here I come!' Mike soon grabbed Sammy's waist while she wrapped her arms around Mike's neck pulling him close to her.

"Ready?" Mike ask with a sexy smile as Sammy said in a luscious tone, 'I'm all yours! Now fuck me hard, Mike!' Mike nodded as he soon thrust his sausage straight into Sammy's lower lip, breaking the wall as they both soon gasped hard in pleasure. "OHHHH!" The two stood still, not moving an inch. Mike gasped badly, forgetting how tight Sammy felt inside while Sammy bit her lip, forgetting how hard Mike felt inside her. "You okay?" Mike asked while Sammy nodded slowly and said, 'Yeah... I'm good. I think we should go slow for a bit.' Mike nodded back as he then slowly pulled out of her, causing them both to shiver as he then pushed back in and out. Mike and Sammy moaned softly as Mike started fucking Sammy slowly, thrusting her pussy with half of his Italian meat. 'Oh Mike... yes!' Sammy moaned and gasped sweetly while Mike hissed and grunted huskily. "My god, I forgot how tight and warm you felt, Sammy." Mike soon started pleasing her more by groping her right breasts hard, making Sammy scream softly as Mike liked hearing her moan like that. "You sound really hot when you moan like that, Sammy." Mike groped and squeezed Sammy's breast even more while he kept fucking her slowly yet passionately. 'Ohhhhh! Yes, Mike! Fuck me even more! I don't even care if Zoey sees us like this! I want you to keep fucking me until you can't anymore!' Sammy begged while Mike nodded as he soon started increasing his pace, fucking Sammy harder and faster.

"Oh yes!" Sammy bit her lips hard, nearly making herself bleed while her hands started digging her nails into Mike's back and neck, making him grunt in pain yet in pleasure while it also made him feel even more hornier as he kept thrusting her pussy like a true god. 'Mmmmm, oh yeah!' Mike leaned besides Sammy's head and whisper into her ear, 'How do I feel, Samantha? Hmm? Do you love how I fuck your sweet, tight, little pink pussy with my hard and big Italian meat?' Mike bit her ear softly, making her scream and moan even more that she soon replied back, "I fucking love it so much! I love how hard and how fast your fucking my little pussy with your big hard cock, Michael! Please, go even harder! Fuck me until you cum inside me again!" Sammy quickly grabbed Mike's head and pulled him into another passionate make out session while Mike kissed her back and started fucking her even harder, pounding her like he was smashing a brick wall with a jack hammer! "MMMMMMM!" Sammy and Mike moaned inside their kiss while Mike kept going until he soon grabbed Sammy, picked her up, grinding their chest against each other as Mike soon started going even faster, fucking Sammy cowgirl style.

"Mmmmmm! Mike!" Sammy moaned pleasingly while Mike grinned at her and replied back, 'I ain't holding back now, Love!' Mike kissed and sucked on Sammy's neck, making her moan even more as he sat down on the couch, held Sammy closer while he kept fucking her harder and harder, fucking her like he was close to climax again! "MmmmmMmmmm! Oh I love you, Mike!" Sammy said with a passionate smile while Mike replied back with a loving grin, 'I love you too, Sammy!' The two kissed once more while outside, Zoey was now home and parking the SUV around the house. 'Home sweet home!' Zoey smiled as she soon exits out the car, however, she soon stopped when she noticed the window. 'Hmm?' Zoey looked at the window and saw a silhouette of Mike and Sammy, still having sweet sex together. 'Oh... hehehe!' Zoey blushed in embarrassment yet in arousment. 'Looks like Sammy is still having her sweet moment with Mike... maybe I should wait until they're done.' Zoey entered back into the SUV and pulled out her iPhone while back inside the house, Mike continued to pound Sammy's slit in a hard and passionate pace. They both gasped and moaned against their face, Mike kept rubbing and even groping Sammy's waist and soft ass while Sammy continued rubbing, clawing and scratching Mike's back and neck until soon enough... they both felt a rush from inside.

"Oh god, Sammy! It's time!" Mike shouted while Sammy replied back in the same tone, 'Me too! I'm gonna cum too!' Mike soon started fucking Sammy even harder, going all out with his pounding, using all the strength he had left while Sammy dug her nails into Mike's bare back, screaming and moaning even harder! "OH GOD! HERE IT COMES!" Sammy pulled Mike into another kiss as Mike soon ejaculated hard, erupting like a volcano as he filled Sammy's womb with his warm semen while Sammy exploded all over their waist. "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" They both moaned in absolute pleasure, not refusing let go of each other until they soon separated from their kiss, gasping for air. "Oh... god!" Mike and Sammy both looked at each other tirelessly, smiling sweetly towards each other as Sammy spoke, 'That was... amazing! I really forgot what kind of beast you were in bed.' Mike grinned and said, "I know... this was worth it." The two soon shared one final time... until they soon realized something.

"Mike... Sammy..." The two widen their eyes as they turned around and saw... Zoey, smirking at them like a sly fox. "So... looks like you guys took this opportunity to... have some fun, hmm?" Zoey crossed her arms and still smirked while Sammy and Mike looked at one another and just nervously chuckle. 'Yeah...' Zoey giggled slightly while her face blushed a bit as she soon said, "Well... mind if you guys help me with the bags?" Mike and Sammy nodded as Zoey stepped out while they both quickly changed into their clothes but while they were doing that. Zoey entered the SUV and grabbed a small bag from the passenger seat. "I can show them this... later on." Zoey hid the bag inside her coat, folding her coat since it was warm still as Mike and Sammy arrived to help with the groceries.

**Finally, this is done! This took me a while to finish but I am glad it's now done... for now. In the next chapter, I'm going have Mike and Zoey have their alone time while Sammy does her own thing somewhere else. But, what do you guys think is inside the small bag Zoey hid inside her coat? I'll let you guys think that it is in the reviews. **

**I'll be back with the next chapter soon... bye for now :)**


	2. Mike x Zoey

**Hello there, Folks. I wanted to get started on the 2nd chapter of my three chapter fic, Some Alone Time Together. In the last chapter, Mike and Sammy had a sweet, tender and erotic time together alone while Zoey was away at the Super Market. But after their final climax, they saw that Zoey was behind them. **

**Anyway, now it's time for Mike and Zoey to have some alone time to themselves. However, still try to guess what Zoey bought in her little detour from the Super Market. Enjoy the chapter ;)**

It was about 10 minutes after Mike, Zoey and Sammy all placed the groceries into the house after Zoey's trip to the supermarket. But also, it was about 15 minutes after Mike and Sammy sweet and erotic moment alone with each other. But while the two were still placing some bags into the kitchen, Zoey quickly and quietly hid her small black bag into her and Mike's room closet so the duo wouldn't see what she brought after her small detour from the supermarket. Now right, the trio were all sitting down in the living room, Mike and Sammy had their clothes back on, but Mike was shirtless and Sammy wore Mike's dark turquoise shirt over her chest. They both felt very embarrassed after knowing that Zoey saw them in action while the indie chick was smirking playfully at the two.

Sammy soon broke the silence and said to Zoey, "So... how long were you standing there while Mike and I were-" Zoey quickly stopped and answered her question. 'Not too long, actually, I saw you both outside the window, fooling around still from inside the car." Mike and Sammy again felt embarrassed while their faces blushed even worse until Zoey quickly continued on, 'Wait! But I didn't watch you guys at all, when I saw you two were still having your moment together, I just looked away and did nothing But then I looked back up and saw that Mike was going faster so I realized he was going to... erupt. So, I stepped out the car and entered the house, right when you both soon climaxed.' Mike and Sammy soon sighed in relief while Zoey soon smirked and said to the blonde cheerleader. 'but Sammy, how was your first time with Mike all alone to yourself?' Sammy literally squealed with total joy and answered her question.

"Oh I absolutely loved it so much! You were so right, Zoey! Mike is like a true god when it comes to love making. He treated me like a queen and a goddess, and I loved it so much." Sammy kissed Mike on his cheek, making him blushed even more since Sammy's comment made him blushed a bit earlier. 'Aw, come on Sammy, you don't have to say that at all.' Zoey smiled at her best friend/ sister at heart/female lover until she soon smirked at her dark tan lover, smiling at him like a lioness on the hunt for food. Zoey then walked up to Mike, sat down next to him and replied back towards Sammy, 'I told you didn't I. Mike is always a god when he making love, he always treats me like I was his only true queen and goddess... he never disappointed me one bit whenever we were in bed alone.' Zoey kissed Mike on his cheek, causing him to blush even worse that he was like a volcano. Sammy giggled but soon realized how Zoey was acting towards Mike, knowing that they had sex already, she knew that Zoey was begging to have her alone time with Mike. Sammy quickly smelled herself and said, "WHOA! Goodness, I sure do smell very funky after what Mike and I did. I think I'll treat myself to a little shower." Sammy winked at Zoey, telling her that this her chance to be with Mike alone in which Zoey replied with an 'Okay' signal.

Sammy quickly rushed herself up the stair and into the shower, holding a towel and her pajamas from her room, leaving Mike and Zoey alone in the living room. The two both were silent until Zoey broke the silent and asked Mike a very important question to herself, "So Mike... when you and Sammy were... having your moment alone while I saw food shopping, did you think Sammy was better than me in bed?" Mike reacted with a shocked yet concern expression as he said, 'Say what? Zoey, do you think Sammy was better than you? Why would you say that?' Zoey shrugged until Mike sighed, holding Zoey's hand with one hand while the other, gently held Zoey's face, turning it to face Mike as he explained to her, 'Sweetie, look, what Sammy and I did was really hot and amazing, but you and I both know that I never likes to play favorites with anything. What you and I have, it will always be special to me in my heart. Being honest, my sweet moment with Sammy will be cherished dearly, but nothing will ever change my mind about how we always cherish our loving moment together. So, Zoey, you and Sammy are both great at what you do, okay?' Zoey nodded with an understanding smile, "Okay, thanks Mike." Zoey gave Mike another kiss on the cheek.

Mike smiled at her until it turned into a sexually and playful grin as he then pulled Zoey close to him, making her chest that was still covered by her clothes glazed against his bare chest and abs while his hands soon groped her sweet plump ass gracefully, making her moan in surprise. "Hehehe, plus... I think I know exactly why Sammy rushed to the bathroom that fast." Mike grinned at Zoey, showing off his gap tooth like grin that always made the red head shiver a bit, "Sammy told me that you left to the super market not just to buy food, but to give her a chance to finally have her sweet moment with me alone all to herself. Now she wants to return the favor by letting you have your time with me all to yourself... am I right?" Mike waited for her to reply back as Zoey giggled like an excited schoolgirl and soon answered him back, 'Okay, caught me red handed. Yes, I did left so Sammy can have her moment with you all to herself. But... are you sure you can go another round after what you and Sammy did while I saw gone?' Zoey teased Mike by rubbing her silky fingers around his bare chest and abs.

Mike's only reply was pulling Zoey even closer to him, their faces centimeters apart as he said with a husky and excited tone, "Does this answer your question?" Mike hungrily pressed his lips against Zoey's cherry red lips, kissing her like he kissed Sammy during their alone time. "MmmmmmMmmm!" Mike muffled a sweet and sexy moan inside their kiss while Zoey moaned with surprise but quickly ease up and began kissing him back with more force, changing their kiss into an erotic make out session between the two. "Mmmmmm!" The two of them both moaned passionately while Zoey started stripping off her clothes as Mike did the same with his pants, until they both were wearing nothing but their undergarment. "Mmmmm! I bet you were anxiously waiting for this, Zoey." Mike said in a seductive tone while Zoey giggled and replied back, 'Oh yes I was... I've been waiting for this for so long.' Zoey pounced on Mike, pinning down on the couch as they resume their erotic make out session, deepening their kiss even more. "Mmmmmm!" They both moaned and moaned in so much pleasure while their lower reigns started grinding and rubbing against one another, making Mike's bulge get excited while Zoey's lower lip started getting wet a bit.

Zoey soon decided to heat things up by pushing her tongue into Mike's mouth, drilling hers against Mike's tongue as they both began tongue wrestling passionately. "MMMMMM!" The two moaned in even more pleasure as they both tongue fought for dominance as it was a close tie but Mike overpowered Zoey as he deepen their kiss. "Mmmmmmmmm!" Zoey muffled a passionate moan, loving how Mike was kissing her until he soon pulled out, causing them both to gasp for air. "Goodness! Looks like you answered my question, Michael." Zoey said in a sexy tone while her hand caress and rubbed against Mike's face as he replied back, 'Good... because I know you will love this even more!' Like lightning, Mike launched his mouth against Zoey's neck as he begins sucking her soft neck softly yet passionately. "Oh Mike!" Zoey gasped and screamed softly, trying to hold it in since the twins were still asleep. 'Mmmmmmmmmm!' Mike moaned against her neck as he sucked, lick and even bite her neck like a sweet vampire, sucking her dye of her blood.

While that was happening, Sammy was inside the bathroom, removing her skirt and Mike's shirt, being completely nude as she soon enters the showers and turned it on. The shower soon rained warm water all over Sammy's goddess like body as she utters a soft moan in relaxation. "Ahh... this is what I need." Sammy said in a relaxing tone as she begins showering herself off. Back to Mike and Zoey, Mike was still sucking Zoey's neck, going even harder while his hands started groping Zoey's breasts and ass, feeling her soft fabric of her undergarment, making him moan a bit while it made Zoey moaned, gasped and even softly scream in so much pleasure. 'Oh my god, yes!' Zoey continued moaning while she started rubbing and clawing Mike's spiky brown hair with one of her hands as the other one was rubbing and glazing against Mike's chest and abs, making groan deeply. 'MmmmmMMmmmm! God, you have such a soft and sweet neck, il mio amore.' Mike called Zoey, 'My love' in Italian, making her blush softly as he continued his rough oral pleasure on her neck.

Very soon, Zoey soon decide that it was enough as she playfully pushed Mike's head from her neck, showing light and dark hickey marks all over her neck. "Something wrong, Zoey?" Mike said in a concern tone as Zoey slowly sighed softly and said, 'Nothing is wrong... but I think these little pair of kittens...' Zoey soon undid her lacy red bra and removed it, exposing her 32 B-cupped sized breasts to her lover, making him look both surprise and excited as she finished her sentence. 'Need some of your sweet loving, Mikey.' Zoey teased Mike by slowly groping her breasts, jiggling and wiggling them, making her moan pleasingly as Mike soon said in a hungry tone. "Don't need to tell me twice, Zoey!" Feeling even more aroused and more excited, Mike began pleasuring Zoey's breasts like a wild beast. He groped and squeezed both her breasts, rubbing her pinching her soft pink nipples until they were hard with pleasure as he then began licking and sucking on her right breast hard. 'OHHHH MY GOD!' Zoey moaned even harder that she bit her finger to cover her loud moaning as Mike kept sucking and groping her breasts anxiously. "MmmMMmmmm! Oh god, I miss sucking on these soft little buns of yours, Zoey!" Mike rolled his tongue around her right nipples as he soon started fully sucking on it even harder while his hands groped and pinched the left one.

"MmmmmMmmmmMmmmm! Oh yes, more! Suck on my soft little muffins even more, Mikey! They are begging for more!" Zoey begged and even demanded Mike to keep going as he soon switched to the left one, giving it the same rough pleasure, he did with the right breasts while his hands started groping it so it wouldn't feel left out at all. 'MMMMMMMM!' Mike muffled a sweet and loving groan against Zoey's breasts, loving how they feel in his mouth while Zoey was still rubbing Mike's head and chest, earning her a sexy pleasing groan from her dark tan god. "Ohhhh Mike! I miss your sweet and rough pleasure so very much! You have no idea how bad I wanted us to just go wild!" Mike grinned at his sweet angel and said, 'Really? Does this answer how I felt about it?' Playfully, Mike soon grabbed both of her breasts and hungrily started sucking on them both at the same time. This caused Zoey to scream even more that she bit her lip hard, almost making her bleed a bit. "OHHHHHHH MICHAEL! YES!" Zoey clawed and rubbed Mike's hair and chest even harder, giving him loving claw marks all over his chest as he continued sucking and groping both of her breasts back and forth, sucking on the right breasts then on the left breasts then on them both. While this was happening, Sammy was still letting the water hit her body as she soon grabbed some shampoo.

"HmmmHmmm." Sammy hummed a sweet tone as she started dabbing some shampoo onto her hand as she then soon rubbed it against her hair, making her sigh and moan sweetly. "This feels so good." Sammy smiled softly while she kept shampooing her hair. Back in the living room, Mike continued sucking on Zoey's breasts even harder until she soon looked down and noticed his very impressive bulge that was being teased by his briefs. Smirking to herself, Zoey decided to have some fun with her man's not so little friend as she soon groped Mike's erected bulge hard, causing him to hiss and grunt painfully as he stopped her breasts pleasure. 'S-Shit! Zoey, what are you-' Zoey stopped him with a soft kiss on the lips as she said, 'Oh relax, Mike. I think it's time that I returned the favor to you.' Zoey soon pinned Mike onto the couch as she sexually crawled to Mike's lower reign. Zoey soon grabbed the wristband of Mike's brief and started pulling them down slowly, teasing Mike even worse as he grunted and groaned badly. It only lasted a second or more as she fully removed his brief from him. 'There we go! Now-' Zoey was silenced once she witness Mike's 10 inched long, 3 inched wide Italian sausage. Zoey only reaction was her jaw opening down and her eyes widen in amazement. 'Oh my god! I forgot how... BIG you are, Mike.' Mike chuckled while he blushed a bit until he then grinned and did a sexy pose while still laying on the couch.

"So... how do I look, Zoey?" Mike winked while Zoey only said, 'Like a true Italian god!' Zoey bit her lip hungrily as she soon grasped Mike's cock hard, making him grunt and hiss pleasingly as she then started stroking him in a slow yet pleasing motion. "H-H-HOLY SHIT!" Mike hissed and grunted in deep pleasure, loving Zoey's soft palm against his thick, hard, piece of meat. Zoey was loving how Mike was grunting and hissing, it made him sound very sexy and even more hot to her. 'You like that, big boy?' Zoey said while she tighten her grip on his cock, making Mike growled even harder as he said, "So very much! Please... don't fucking stop." Mike begged Zoey to keep going as she had a sexy thought in her mind. Like a flash, Zoey stopped her soft stroking, making Mike whine until he soon utter a sharp hard grunt. "OHH!" Mike look down as he saw Zoey's soft beauties against his cock as she started giving him a rough and sexy titty fuck while her tongue started licking his tip softly. "Ohhh fuck yeah!" Mike hissed, grunted and groan in even more pleasure, loving how Zoey was loving his big piece of meat. Zoey soon started swirling her tongue around his cock as she then started sucking on him, taking almost half of his sausage in her mouth. 'MMMMMM!' Zoey muffled a sweet and sexy moan as she continued titty fucking Mike's sausage while she also started sucking him in a slow yet pleasant motion. "OHHH FUCKING GOD!" Mike grunted and groaned even harder, biting on his finger while Zoey continued sucking and titty fucking his cock lovingly.

Back to the shower, Sammy was now rubbing soap all over her body, rubbing her arms, legs, shoulder and soon her breasts, making her moan softly in affection. "Ohhhh... mmmm!" Sammy soon imagined herself with Mike and Zoey, having a very steaming threesome once again, causing her to soon grope her left breasts hard while her other hands slowly moved down to her waist as she started rubbing her wet pink slit. "Oh yes... oh god, Mike... Zoey!" Sammy blushed deeply, leaned her back against the wall as she continued her soft oral pleasure on herself. Back in the living room, Zoey was now going harder, sucking Mike's cock harder and faster, even soon beginning to deep throat him like a pro. 'MmmmmMmmmmm!' Zoey moaned even more against Mike's piece of meat while he gasped and grunted harder as his hands petted and rubbed Zoey's ruby red hair as he soon undid her pigtails, freeing them down to her shoulder as he soon grinned and began moving her head back and forth in a rougher and faster pace. 'Oh yeah! Don't even stop for a second, Zoey.' Mike said in a husky tone as he made Zoey suck his cock harder and faster, taking all of his piece of meat in her mouth. 'MMMMMMM!' Zoey muffled a more pleasant and sexy moan as she relaxed herself and let Mike have control.

Mike fucked Zoey's face and breasts harder until he soon felt that same eruption feeling from before, "Oh shit! Zoey, I gonna cum!" Zoey overheard Mike as she soon started sucking and titty fucking his cock harder and harder, going all out with it. Mike gasped and grunted harder, feeling Zoey's hot tongue against his hard cock as she sucked him harder and harder until it was time. "HERE IT COMES!" Mike pushed Zoey's head farther in as he climax hard, filling her mouth up with his hot cum. Zoey muffled a sweet moan of pleasure, letting Mike ejaculate all of his cum until he was done. Mike then pulled away as Zoey swallowed all of his cum, not leaving a single drop behind. 'Mmmm… sweet yet salty as well.' Zoey smirked while Mike chuckled a bit as his face blushed slightly, "Thanks…" Zoey's smirk soon changed into a playful like smile as she pinned Mike down on to couch, refusing to let him up. "Zoey?" Zoey silenced her dark skinned lover as she soon said, 'Now it's your turn to return the favor, Mike.' Zoey soon enough, slowly and sexually pulled down her panties until they were fully off, exposing her wet little pink slit. Mike looked surprise yet very aroused that his Italian sausage got harder again. 'So… how do I look?' Zoey posed sexually as Mike only said, "Like a true goddess." Zoey giggled as she soon crawled towards Mike and stood over his head. In a flash, Zoey pushed her pussy onto Mike's head, making him muffle a surprise moan. "Mmm!"

"Hehehehe, now then… start licking my sweet little pussy, Mikey." Zoey winked while Mike did what he was asked as he then grabbed Zoey's waist and began licking her wet pussy. Mike licked around Zoey's lower lips softly, savoring her sweet pre-cum juices as she utters a sweet yet passionate scream. "Ohh! Ohh fuck!" Zoey softly moaned and gasped pleasingly, already loving Mike's sweet and tender licks against her pussy. 'MmmmmMMMM.' Mike moaned pleasingly, loving the sweet taste of Zoey's wet pussy, tasting her sweet cherry and strawberry fused flavor while his hands slowly groped and rubbed her waist, making her moan even more. "Ohhh Mike… yes! Keep going, lick me like you always do! Lick my sweet wet pussy like the hot Italian god that you are!" Mike loved hearing Zoey's begging pleads, it made Zoey sound hotter to Mike. Mike quickly started swirling his tongue around Zoey's pink slit, licking her lower reign all around her, making her scream even harder but she soon held it in, not wanting to wake up the twins. "MmmmMmmmmm! Mike, yes! Oh fucking yes, keep going, don't even stop for a second!" Zoey soon ruffled and clawed on Mike's hair, making him grunt against her pussy.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Mike moaned and groan even more, feeling Zoey's hand clawing his hair made him feel even hornier as he soon pushed his tongue inside of her. 'OHHHHH!' Zoey covered her mouth, moaning even harder than before after Mike pushed his wet tongue into her pussy as he started slowly tongue fucking her. "MmmmMmmmmmMmmm!" Mike muffled a hot and satisfying moan of pleasure, feeling Zoey's inner wall as he fucked her pussy softly. 'Ohhh yes! Oh fuck yes! Mike, fuck my pussy harder! Fuck me with your hot tongue of yours until I explode all over your hot face!' Zoey soon started pinching and groping her right breasts hard, making her moan even more as Mike kept going, licking and sucking Zoey's sweet pussy like a wild man. "Mmmmm! Sweet god, Zoey's pussy taste absolutely delicious!" Mike said to himself while he soon increased his pressure, sucking and tongue fucking Zoey harder. 'MMMMMM! YES YES YES! Just like that! Suck my pussy like it belong to you… because it does!' Zoey continued rubbing Mike's rough hair while she also kept groping her breasts passionately while Mike kept sucking and fucking Zoey's pussy even harder, refusing to stop for a second like she wanted. "Mmmmmmmmmm!" Mike moaned even harder, loving Zoey's sweet pussy even more that he then playfully groped Zoey's ass a bit. 'Oh! Did you just grope my ass again?' Mike smiled while Zoey only giggled softly and winked as they continued their oral pleasure.

Back in the shower, Sammy was now laying on the bathtub, using the shower head on her pussy, spreading herself in rapid mode. "Oh fuck yes! So good!" Sammy groped her breasts softly while she kept using the shower head against her soaked pussy. Now back in the living room, Mike was now fucking Zoey's pussy even harder, going all out now. 'Oh fuck! Mikey! Ahhhhh yes!' Zoey soon groped both of her breasts hard with both of her hands as Mike held her still and kept tongue fucking her like a wild beast. However, just moment later, Zoey left her body shaking like an earthquake, 'OH SWEET GOD! Mike, I'm going to cum! It's happening!' Mike overheard her and soon drilled his tongue all over Zoey's sweet pussy; going even more harder and faster than before. 'OHHHH HERE IT COMES!' Zoey quickly grabbed one of the pillow cushions as she screamed in absolute pleasure, exploding all over Mike's face, 'MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!' Zoey muffled a passionate and pleasant scream into the cushion while Mike moan against her pussy, sucking her dry of her sweet liquid.

Zoey soon stood up but fell onto Mike's chest, gasping softly in exhaustion from getting her pussy suck. Mike swallowed all of Zoey's cum in his mouth, tasting her sweet and fruity liquid cum. "Mmmmm… that was very sweet. Tasted like cherries and strawberries fused into a pie." Zoey slightly laughed to herself, blushing softly around her face from Mike's sweet comment. 'Hehehe, I glad you loved my sweet little pussy, Mikey.' The two looked at each other and share an erotic sweet kiss on the lip. They kissed each other softly yet erotically while Mike's cock started rubbing and grinding against Zoey's slit until it touched her ass. 'Mmm!' Zoey stopped their kiss and noticed Mike's throbbing piece of meat was against her thick ass. She soon smiled sexually while Mike smirk and said, "I think it's time we end this hot little show we are in, il mio amore." Mike caress Zoey's cheek while she softly giggled and stroked his chest. 'I think you are right, handsome.' They kissed once more as Zoey soon stood up and lean against the couch handle, kneeling on the couch still as she showed Mike her thick, soft marshmallow like ass to him. One look at her ass and Mike started feeling more aroused again.

"Hehehe, so… you wanna give my sweet and thick ass some loving, Mikey?" Zoey teased Mike a bit by shaking her ass left and right, jiggling her ass cheek as Mike soon enough got close to her, grabbed her waist and said with a husky tone, 'You damn right I do, Zoey!' Mike soon pushed his erection against Zoey's ass until he soon pushed into her, causing them both to utter a hard gasp and grunt. "Ohhh!" They covered their mouth, trying to hold in their loud moans. Mike forgot how tight Zoey's ass felt while Zoey as well forgot how hard Mike felt inside. Soon enough, Mike relax and started moving in and out of Zoey's ass, fucking her softly at first. "Ohh god!" Zoey bit her lip hard, feeling Mike soft yet hard fucking inside her ass, making her tear a bit. 'You okay, Zoey?' Mike asked in concern while Zoey only said, "I'm fine… but just go easy please." Mike only did was nod as he kept his fucking at a slow pace. The two both gasped, moaned and groaned softly, feeling each other sweet tightness against one another. 'Oh fuck, Zoey! I forgot how tight you felt… it feels so fucking good.' Zoey panted a bit and said, "I know… I forgot how hard you felt inside my ass… but it feels so fucking amazing! Please, don't stop." Mike understood and kept going, fucking Zoey's ass slowly yet roughly as well.

Back in the showers, Sammy was now fully done with her shower while she was also done with her sweet self-pleasure on herself. "Ahh… that felt great! It felt even hotter when I was touching my little pink pussy." Sammy softly rubbed her fingers against her pajama pants, making her moan sweetly. "Mmm, that feels so good." Sammy soon enough, left the bathroom and was heading to her bedroom until she overheard Zoey's passionate screams, 'Ah Mike!' Sammy stopped at her track, feeling a slight shiver in her spine after hearing Zoey's scream. "Are they still?" Sammy thought to herself and soon walked towards the stair, slowly stepping down as she soon saw somehow extremely hot. In her sight, she saw Mike, pounding Zoey passionately, thrusting his hard cock inside her tight ass, fucking her now in a medium pace. 'Oh yes! Oh fuck! Mmm, Mike. Keep going, fuck my tight ass harder, please.' Mike gently held Zoey's face and turned it towards him as he said in a seductive tone, 'Beg for me, Zoey. Beg for me and I will fuck your tight and thick ass as hard as you want me to!' Mike kissed Zoey softly while he soon groped one of Zoey's breasts hard, making her moan passionately. Sammy soon looked away, blushing deeply while she panted and gasped softly. "Oh my gosh… that is… so hot!" Sammy felt herself getting horny again that she soon decided to please herself again. Sammy removed her pajama top and started groping her breasts softly while she also started rubbing and fingering her pussy hard, leaning against the wall. "Ohhhh fuck! Sooo fucking good!" Sammy kept her moaning to a minimum, not wanting to wake up the twins.

Zoey soon started begging to Mike, "Michael Peterson, please I beg of you, fuck my tight ass even harder! Pound me with all of your sweet and hot love until you climax inside of me like a true sex god that you are!" Zoey kissed Mike hard, kissing him with so much passion as he soon kissed her back and pulled her close to him, gripping her waist with one hand while the other kept groping her breasts hard. Mike soon enough increased his pounding, fucking Zoey like a wild animal, fucking her ass harder and faster as he slams his waist against her. "MmMMmmmmMMM!" Both of them moaned passionately against their kiss as Mike fucked Zoey harder and harder, refusing to stop pleasuring his red haired goddess for even a second.

Soon enough, Mike felt that same feeling from earlier again… he stopped his kiss and said in a deep and husky like tone, "Zoey… it's happening again! I'm gonna cum again!" Hearing that, Zoey only said, 'Then fuck me harder, Mike! Fuck me with everything you have left inside of you until you can't anymore!' Mike nodded as he soon started going even harder, fucking Zoey with every single amount of strength he had left inside of him while Sammy soon started going harder with her self-pleasure, fingering her pussy even more. 'Ohhh yes! Gonna cum again!' Sammy softly gasped to herself while Mike kept going harder and harder… until it was time! "HERE IT COMES!" With only one final thrust, both Mike and Zoey screamed in absolutely pleasure but Zoey stopped it by kissing her dark tan lover passionately, muffling their screams of passion down. "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Mike soon climax hard, filling Zoey's ass up with his warm white cum while Zoey started leaking out her juices even more onto the couch. Mike soon enough pulled out of Zoey, ejaculating a bit more on Zoey's ass cheeks while they soon pulled away from their kiss, gasping and breathing in and out in total bliss and exhaustion. "That… was… so… incredible!" The two said in simultaneously, grinning at one another in total loving affection until they soon overheard a soft scream. "Hmm?"

"OH GOD!" Sammy bit her lip as she soon exploded inside her panties and on her finger, covering her hands with her sweet liquid. "Ohhhh yes…" Sammy softly moan and gasped as she pulled her hand away from her bottoms and sucked her cum covered finger, tasting her sweet juices. "Mmmm… so good." Mike and Zoey soon enough smirked at one another and decided to go up to Sammy. Sammy placed her pajama top back on and sighed a bit, "I guess I was still a bit touchy to myself, hehehe." Sammy soon enough turned around and saw both Mike and Zoey, still fully nude and smirking at her. 'Hello there, Sammy.' Zoey said with a playful tone, 'Seems you got a bit horny after seeing us, am I right?' Sammy blushed very badly like before but giggled and nodded a bit, "Yeah… sorry. I didn't mean to be a total perv but… I thought you both would be done soon enough, my bad." Mike quickly replied back, 'Oh no need to be sorry, Sammy. Zoey and I understand… but did you like what you saw?' Sammy once again giggled and blushed as she then again nodded, "Oh absolutely! It made me wonder whenever we'll have another threesome again." Zoey soon sexually smile, walked towards her blonde sister at heart/female partner as she soon gave her a sweet kiss on the lip, arousing both Sammy and Mike.

"Sooner than you think, Sammy. But… I know Mike is very exhausted after having some alone time with you and myself. Am I right, Mikey?" Mike sighed but nodded, 'Yeah… having sex with two girls in one night is very exhausting.' Mike yawned a bit while cracking a bit of his bone while Zoey soon said, "We'll have a chance another time, okay Sammy?" Zoey winked while Sammy winked back, 'Okay then, Zoey. But… since you both may I know I was playing with myself… mind if the three of us take a quick shower?' Mike and Zoey agreed to Sammy's request as the trio soon enough entered the bathroom and had a nice shower together.

Moments later, Mike, Zoey and Sammy were all laying in Mike and Zoey's bed, in their pajamas as Mike was laying in the middle of the bed. Sammy and Zoey cuddled close to Mike as he soon said, "Tonight was a lucky night for us all… am I right?" The two girls chuckled sweetly and replied back, 'Absolutely, Mike.' They soon placed a kiss on Mike's cheek, making the young male adult chuckled while blushing as well. 'Goodnight, Mike.' The girls said while Mike said back to them both, "Goodnight Zoey. Goodnight Sammy." Mike turned off the lights as he soon felt asleep, holding both his girls close while Zoey and Sammy also held each other hand against Mike's chest as the trio fell to sleep quickly while their twin babies remain asleep as well.

**Finally, the 2nd chapter is done. I hope you all enjoyed this sweet and erotic moment between Mike and Zoey, because next time, we'll be seeing some sweet girl on girl action between Sammy and Zoey. And also... we'll be seeing what Zoey bought from her little detour in the 1st chapter. **

**See you all next time, bye now :)**


	3. Zoey x Sammy

**Hey there once again, everyone! Now, I've been thinking to myself about what to work on next and it took me some time but I finally decided that it's time to put this sweet and erotic MxZxS fic to rest. **

**Last time, you witness Mike having some sweet alone time with his red haired angel, Zoey, while Sammy took a shower. However, the blonde cheerleader's hormones were too much and caused her to pleasure herself in the shower while she also touched herself during Mike and Zoey's passionate alone time. The night ended with the trio showering together and resting in Mike and Zoey's bedroom while the twins are fast asleep. **

**Now, it's time for some lesbian action! Zoey and Sammy are going to finally have some hot fun together while Mike is away somewhere. Takes place two days after Mike had his fun with both girls separately. This is my very first time doing a FxF Mature fic ever, I hope you all will enjoy it and we'll find out what Zoey bought during her detour. **

It was two days after Mike Peterson had some sweet fun with both of his favorite ladies, Zoey Roth and Samantha Burton. He first had some sweet and passionate fun with Sammy while Zoey was out grocery shopping and afterward, Mike soon had some erotic and loving fun with Zoey while Sammy shower herself off after her alone time with Mike.

However, during Mike and Zoey's alone time, Sammy's hormones got the better of her as she started pleasuring herself during her shower and even touched herself while watching Mike and Zoey's hot fun, causing her to climax after the two climaxed as well. Soon enough, the trio took a nice, long, warm shower together; no funny business though and soon got some well deserved rest inside Mike and Zoey's room, all while trying to make sure their twin kids, Holly Peterson Roth and Samuel Peterson Burton, were still asleep. **(I gave the kids their mother's last name, so they know who's their biological mothers.)**

It was a warm Monday morning, Zoey and Sammy were both sleeping together in Mike and Zoey's bedroom, wanting to share a bed with Mike once again like before. Holly and Samuel were both asleep in their baby room, sleeping in their crib while Mike was already gone, heading to work at the theater. Zoey and Sammy held close to each other until Zoey started to wake up, opening her eyes and yawning as she looked at her sleeping female partner/sister at heart. Zoey smiled softly, happy to know Sammy was sleeping peacefully. "Good morning, Sammy." Zoey said in a happy and sweet tone while Sammy soon woke up as well and sat up. 'Ahh… morning, Zoey.' The two hugged each other before getting out of bed. "So how you slept?" Zoey asked her blonde sister at heart as Sammy smiled and replied back, 'Oh I slept amazingly! I never knew sleeping on top of Mike's chest would be so comfortable. Hearing his slow heart beats, makes me feel all warm and safe around his strong arms.' Zoey giggled while smiling at her blonde best friend.

"I know, holding onto Mike in your sleep always makes me feel safe from everything around me. I'll glad you slept peacefully, Sammy." Zoey said in a cheerful tone while Sammy smiled back once again and gave Zoey another hug. 'Zoey, I'm glad you and I agreed to share Mike. Since that day, my life become brighter every single day. I have you, Mike, our families and most importantly… I have my sweet little son.' Sammy stepped out of the bedroom and quietly entered the twins' bedroom, seeing Samuel and Holly sleeping peacefully while clenching onto a warm yellow blanket. 'Just look at them, Zoey. Don't they look so… precious?' Sammy squealed softly while Zoey giggled again but looked down at her little baby girl and her twin brother. "I know what you mean, Sammy. Holly and Samuel were the best decision we both ever had. They made our family even more important to cherish, plus, Mike just loves them so much." The girls soon remember when Mike was cradling Holly and Samuel in both arms, helping his baby twins get some needed slumber while smiling down at them like a happy papa. "Mike and I dreamt of having kids one day and now… it happened." Sammy and Zoey smiled sweetly until Holly and Samuel started waking up. 'Uh oh, I think something starting to get up.' Sammy soon picked up Samuel while Zoey picked up Holly. "Good morning, mommy's little angel." Zoey said to Holly in a baby like tone while nuzzling her sleepy face softly as Sammy said to Samuel, 'Good morning, my little sweetie pie.' Sammy kissed Samuel's sleepy head as the two infants started fussing up for something to eat.

About three hours soon passed by, Zoey and Sammy were in the living room, wearing their usual clothes while Holly and Samuel were in their crib, either playing with their baby toys or just staring at the tv. "So Zoey, I know it's the summertime, but I need to know. Since you and I finally finished our college classes and got our degrees, when do you think you'll be ready to go and start your teaching career?" Sammy asked her red haired companion while drinking a cup of lemonade the two made earlier as Zoey ponder to herself, swirling and stroking a length of her red hair. 'Honestly, Sammy, I want to start my teaching career very soon. But, since we both have the twins, maybe it's best I wait until the two are ready for school. We can't just leave them alone, right?' Sammy nodded and replied back, "I know what you mean, we would be horrible mothers if we left our infants alone in the house. That's just not right. Besides, I've been thinking the same thing, even though I've dreamt of being a school coach for young kids, I need to first be more concern about my son's safety." Zoey nodded and drank some more of her lemonade while Holly grabbed Samuel's foot and started chewing on it, making the baby boy giggle a bit.

"Sammy, maybe we should let our parents watch the twins while we're at work. Think about it, some parents leave their kids with either a neighbor, a family member or hired a babysitter so they can head to work, am I right?" Zoey said while Sammy nodded and answered back, 'True, you are right. But still… maybe we should wait a bit longer until we finally decide to start working, okay?' Zoey utter a small sigh but understood what Sammy was talking about. "Yeah, you're right. Besides, I can't stay away from my sweet little Holly for a mere second, she's my precious little angel." Zoey gushed over her young baby girl while Sammy giggled and soon did the same thing with Samuel, 'And I can't bare to be away from my little baby Samuel, he is just a little cutie.' Holly and Samuel soon looked at their mothers the girls lifted them up once again and cradle them softly. Holly and Samuel babbled a bit towards their mothers before the two soon utter a soft yawn. "Hehehe, looks like someone is getting a little sleepy. Maybe it's time for them to take a short little nap, right Sammy?" Zoey asked softly while Sammy nodded and only said, 'I think you're right, Zoey.' However, in both girls' mind, they said to themselves, _'Maybe… maybe this might be my chance to do this. But… I need to know if Zoey/Sammy wants to do this.' _

Carefully, Zoey and Sammy held their sleepy babies up the stairs and into their bedroom as they soon placed Holly and Samuel on top of a big and soft pillow while Zoey covered them up with their yellow blanket. "Enjoy your nap, Holly and Samuel. Mommy loves you very much." Sammy and Zoey both said softly before placing a loving kiss on their heads as they slowly exit the room and closed the door. Zoey and Sammy sighed a bit as they soon went back down to the living room and sat down on the couch. 'Well, they're both taking their nap now… what should we do?' Sammy asked while Zoey shrugged her shoulder but had an idea in her mind… one that was deeply crazy but would be so satisfying. "Beats me, what you have in mind?" Sammy ponder for a while before saying, 'Well… I do have a small question though, Zoey.' Zoey nodded while she got herself comfortable as Sammy cleared her voice and soon said,

"Zoey, two nights ago, when you left to the supermarket… you asked me how it was when I had my first time with Mike all alone. Honestly… it's like I said, he was like one sexy, hot and amazing god! He pleased me like I was either his queen or his goddess of love and dearly… it truly felt like heaven. I can see why you fell in love with him in the first place, Zoey." Zoey giggled once again but her face started blushing deeply like Sammy's, 'Oh I know… he may be sweet, kind, funny, sometimes dorky in a cute way but always a sweet romantic… but when it comes to love making… Michael is a whole different person. He knows how to make a girl melt in his arms, knows how to please her in the right spot and… dear god, that boy is truly one sexy god of love making, woo!' Zoey started blushing more and more while she fanned herself with a magazine as Sammy giggled but sighed deeply. "I know… we are both lucky ladies to be around such a sweet yet sexy and romantic type of gentleman like Mike." The two soon imagined Mike, shirtless and wearing only his jeans a white open shirt, revealing his tome chest and 8 pack abs as he blew a kiss towards the girls.

"Ohhh, what a man!" Both girls said in an erotic and passionate tone, both blushing and showing a pure arousing expression. 'I loved how he groped and sucked my soft little breasts in such a tender motion.' Sammy said, mentioning Mike's foreplay on her C-cupped chest. "I loved how he used that hot tongue of his after sucking and drilling my soaked little pussy afterwards." Zoey shivered, mentioning Mike's sweet pleasure of her lower reign. 'And his erection… Mmmm! So long, so thick… so big! I can't believe I fit it inside my mouth.' Sammy said while mentioning her foreplay on Mike's lower reign. "I know, I always love the sound he makes when I give that nice piece of Italian sausage a nice and sexy rubbing with my little muffins." Zoey said, saying how she always get hornier whenever Mike groans, moans, hisses or grunts whenever she gives him some loving titty fucks against his erection. "And how he is when… he… OH MY GOD!" Zoey and Sammy moaned and shivered deeply, remembering how Mike thrust and pound their lower reign in such a loving and tender matter. Zoey and Sammy sighed, leaning on the couch while her faces flusters with deep crimson red blush. "Michael Peterson is a true god of love making…"

The two shivered and sighed deeply until Zoey stared at her blonde bestie, showing off a playful yet seductive smile on her face. Zoey then slowly leaned in closer, wrapping her arms around Sammy who looked a bit curious, "Zoey? What are you-" In a flash, Sammy was silenced as Zoey softly pulled her closer and soon blessed the blonde cheerleader with a tender and sweet kiss on the lip. "Mmm!?" Sammy muffled a moan of surprise, seeing that Zoey was kissing her on the lip. Sammy's vanilla and cherry fusion flavored lips softly grinded against Zoey's pure cherry red flavored lips. Sammy felt the urge to stop this… but her hormones were kicking her ass dearly as they took over, making Sammy wrap her arms around Zoey's waist as she deepen their kiss even more. 'Mmmmm!' Zoey muffled a soft yet erotic moan of pleasure while Sammy moan as well but was more passionate and seductive.

Soon enough, the two kissed each other even more, turning their soft kissing session into a passionate make out session on the couch. "MmmmMmmmmMmm!" The two moaned in sweet pleasure, grinding each other lips against one another while they soon started tongue kissing each other in loving fashion, their hands slowly started to grope and rub each other bodies parts. Zoey rubbed and groped her soft palms around Sammy's back and waist while Sammy rubbed and cherish her hands against Zoey's face and chest, making the indie chick moan even more once Sammy softly glazed her fingers around her chest while Zoey did the same to the cheerleader by firmly gripping her hands around Sammy's waist, almost groping her soft ass from under her skirt. "Mmmmm!"

After minutes of kissing one another, Zoey and Sammy soon separated from their erotic kiss, breathing in and out for air while their faces blushed like two active volcano that erupted a storm of lava. "W-Whoa…." The two said at the same time, having a deeply surprise expression yet they also had an even more passionate arousment in their eyes. "That was… surprisingly… amazing." Sammy said while showing a soft smile on her face while Zoey chuckled before the two sat back up. 'Sammy… listen, what we just did… was very nice.' Sammy nodded while rubbing her arms slowly, however, Zoey told herself to just say it. Relaxing herself and staying calm, Zoey turned Sammy's face around, facing her directly at her eyes as Zoey soon said, 'Sammy, listen, I need to admit something. What we just said… it made me very excited and very… horny. And… since Mike is at work, I was thinking… maybe this could be the perfect opportunity for us… to have some alone time together.' Sammy widen her eyes, her face blushed once more as Zoey just proposed to Sammy about the two having sweet and passionate sex together. "You mean… having lesbian sex?" Zoey giggled a bit, biting her lip softly before nodding. 'Yeah, I mean, we both had our moment with Mike to ourselves and… well…. I think it would be fair we have some fun together as well.'

Zoey slowly stroked her fingers around Sammy's cheek, sending a shiver down the cheerleader's spine. "I…I don't know, Zoey." Zoey soon replied back, 'C'mon, Sammy. Listen, these past months we had together with Mike show me that you're not just my best friend or just my sister at heart… but you're also… my partner as well. I know we both still love Mike very much but how can a little lesbian fun between us hurt anybody.' Zoey continued rubbing her palm around Sammy's cheer while she then used the other one and undid her pig tails, freeing her hair down to her shoulder. 'Mike won't be home for a while… so… what do you say?' Sammy at first think this was a crazy idea… however, the blonde cheerleader had to admit to herself. To her, Zoey isn't just her best friend or her sister at heart, but throughout the time they had together and with Mike, Sammy slowly started feeling for Zoey like her partner as well. Releasing a relaxing sigh, Sammy finally replied to Zoey's proposal, "Zoey, honestly, I feel the same way towards you. I know we still love Mike… but you're right, these past months together… it made me care for you a lot more than a sister. So, yeah, I say we make the best of this and have some alone time together while Mike is at work." Zoey squealed with excitement, 'Awesome! But let's make sure we don't wake up the twins from their nap, okay?' Sammy nodded, smiling with sweet excitement as well as they soon headed up the stairs and entered Mike and Zoey's bedroom for their hot alone time.

Zoey and Sammy soon sat down, removing their heels as they soon kneel up on the bed and slowly wrapped their arms around each other shoulders. "Ready, Sammy?" Zoey asked with a sweet yet seductive smirk while Sammy sighed and grinned sexually as she answered back, 'Yes I am, Zoey. Let's do this!' Wasting no time, Zoey and Sammy resumed their sweet and sexy make out session from earlier, however, they kissed one another with much more passion, feeling each other loving affection for each other. "MmmmMMmm!" The two moaned and gasped in between their kiss before Zoey pinned Sammy down and deepen their kiss even more as she soon dug her wet tongue around Sammy's, making the cheerleader moan in surprise. 'Mmm!' Sammy widen her eyes while her face blushed once more as Zoey refused to stop and just tongue kissed Sammy like she kiss Mike during their hot fun. Sammy slowly kissed her back while they started groping and rubbing each other bodies part like before. Zoey's palm resume rubbing and groping Sammy's waist and back yet her hands were more focused on Sammy's plump soft ass while Sammy returned the favor by rubbing her hands around Zoey's chest and waist, wanting to grope Zoey's perky breasts dearly against her red fabric top.

Moments soon passed by, they kept kissing and kissing, refusing to even stop for a second for air, wanting to show their love for each other until… both Zoey and Sammy got very touchy as they soon groped each other's asses. "Mmmm!" They soon stopped while they looked at one another with a surprise yet playful smile. "Zoey…" Sammy moaned Zoey's name while Zoey did the same but sounded more jittery and excited, 'Sammy… hehehe.' They once again firmly groped each other asses, causing them to moan and gasp angelically before Sammy started gripping Zoey's red top while she playfully pulled Sammy's skirt down a bit. "Zoey… you wanna make this little moment hotter?" Zoey giggled sexually and replied, 'I was hoping you said that.' The two soon moved back away as they started stripping out of their clothes. Sammy removed her red cheerleader skirt and top, revealing her gorgeous body being covered by her white lacy bra and panties while Zoey removed her red top and khaki oval pants, revealing her goddess like body only being covered by her dark red lacy panties with no bra, showing Sammy her 32 B-Cupped breasts. Sammy blushed yet again while she smirked and stared at Zoey's soft doughs while the red haired indie chick smiled and teased herself by firmly groping her own breasts lovingly. 'Surprise about me not wearing a bra, Sammy?' Sammy only nodded, "Yeah I am… but maybe we should be even for this." Sammy then even the score as she unhooked her white bra and tossed it aside, revealing her 24 C-cupped breasts.

Zoey's only reaction playful surprise yet a bit of envy. "Still can't believe you're a letter cup bigger than me, Sammy." Sammy giggled while slowly crawling towards her red haired partner, leaning close to her as she soon playfully teased the both of them by pressing her breasts against Zoey's, causing them both to moan and gasped once more in lovely affection. "Mmmm, Ohhhh my god." Zoey and Sammy moaned softly before Sammy soon said, 'No need to be jealous, Zoey. Mike told me he loved both of our breasts. I may be a letter bigger, but he told me yours are a bit perkier than mines, hehehe.' Zoey slightly blushed and soon giggled back. "Yeah, I know. I'm not jealous at all. Sammy. Besides… this will only make the fun even hotter!" Like a leopard, Zoey pounced onto Sammy, pinning her down onto the bed while leaning close to her, showing her dominate side of her sweet and innocent soul. 'Oh, hehehe.' Sammy nervously chuckled while Zoey soon kissed her lip softly before whispering into her ears. "I am going to show you a side of me that you never seen before, bestie." Zoey soon bit Sammy's ear softly, making her moan and gasped even more as she then started kissing her down her neck before facing her C-Cupped beauties. Without a slight of hesitation, Zoey began pleasuring Sammy by taking a big lick against her right pink nipple. 'Ohhhhhhh Zoey!' Sammy moaned and gasped deeply, feeling Zoey's tender tongue around her sensitive nipple before she then started licking and swirling her wet tongue around her nipple, getting it hard with excitement before she then started sucking on her right breasts softly while she started groping and firmly fondling Sammy's left breasts. "MmmMmmmMmm!" Zoey muffled a sweet moan of pleasure, loving the taste of Sammy's breasts against her mouth while Sammy moaned, gasped and softly screamed in sweet pleasure.

"Oh god, oh yes! Zoey, Mmmmm! Oh so fucking good!" Sammy swore in pleasure while her hands started petting Zoey's ruby red hair while she also got touchy once more and started groping Zoey's soft ass, making her moan in sweet surprise against her chest. 'Mmmmm!' Zoey stopped her breasts sucking but firmly groped both of Sammy's breasts dearly. 'Did you just grope my ass cheek?' Sammy blushed while showing a playful yet seductive smile on her face. "Maybe, hehehe." Zoey soon smirked and answered back, 'Oh, you are so going to get it!' Zoey fired back as she resumes sucking on Sammy's breasts, only this time, she increased her sucking, firmly sucking and licking Sammy's right breasts like a wild she beasts while she groped and squeezed her left breasts even harder. "Ohhhh my god! Mmmmm! Yes, keep it going!" Sammy begged for more while she continued petting Zoey's hair and softly groping Zoey's ass, making the red haired gal suck and grope Sammy's breasts even harder before switching to the left breasts, giving it the same pleasure she did to the right one. Zoey sucked, licked and even softly bit Sammy's breasts in sweet pleasure, enjoying the softness and sweetness of her C-Cupped muffins while Sammy dearly enjoyed Zoey's hot mouth against her chest while also enjoying feeling Zoey's soft yet plump ass very much, driving her crazy like Mike does whenever he sees her ass jiggly around in front of him. 'Mmmmm! My god, your breasts are very nice, Sammy.' Sammy giggled while face blushed, liking Zoey's sweet comment about her breasts while Zoey soon got a crazy idea in her head. 'I wonder… if I can suck on them both!'

Hearing that, Sammy widen her eyes in surprise as Zoey grabbed both of Sammy's breasts, mushed them together as she started sucking and licking both of them at the same time. "Mmmmmmm!" Zoey muffled a sweet yet sexy loving moan against Sammy's breasts while she screamed even more, screaming through one of their pillows so she doesn't wake the kids up at all. 'MmmmMMmmmMMm!' Sammy moaned and screamed thorough the pillow, dearly enjoying Zoey's hot foreplay against her chest until… Zoey sucked on them both one final time as she then stopped, causing Sammy to sigh dearly but also whined a bit. 'Aww, why you stopped? I was loving that.' Zoey once again chuckled softly before stroking Sammy's cheek with one hand while using the other hand to gripe her chest dearly, making her moan against her face. "I stopped…. Because I believe it's your turn to do the hard work, bestie." Sammy smiled a bit with sweet excitement while Zoey soon lay down on their bed. "C'mon, now. Go ahead and suck my sweet little kittens to your sweet delight, Sammy." Zoey winked while groping both of her breasts as Sammy soon leaned down and kissed Zoey softly before kissing her down to her neck like Zoey did earlier as Sammy then faced Zoey's perky chest, begging to be licked and sucked badly. 'I am going to enjoy this a lot! Now I am going to show you a side of me you never saw, Red.' Sammy playfully stick her tongue out as she wasted no time and started sucking and licking Zoey's breasts dearly, sucking on the right one like Zoey did while she groped and rubbed her hands around Zoey's left breasts. "Ohhhhh yeah! Mmm, so good!" Zoey moaned and gasped dearly while her hands started petting Sammy's hair softly, however, Zoey soon returned the favor to Sammy from earlier as she started playfully rubbing her hands around Sammy's waist, her fingers glazing against Sammy's soft ass cheeks. 'Mmmm!' Sammy muffled a sweet moan against Zoey's breasts before stopping for a moment.

"Are you touching my ass?" Sammy asked with a smirk while Zoey giggled and just nodded, 'I wanted to have some fun like you did, Sammy. Now then… less talking and more sucking, please.' Sammy only nodded as she resumed sucking and groping on Zoey's breasts, making the red haired gal moan and gasped sweetly and passionately. 'Mmmmm, oh so good! Ohhh yeah, Sammy! Oh fuck!' Zoey moaned and swore like Sammy, loving Sammy sweet mouth against her perky breasts while Sammy moaned in between her sucking, loving the sweet taste of Zoey's chest dearly. "MmmmmMmmm!" Sammy moaned once again while Zoey gasped and moaned even more, 'Ohhh Sammy, yes! More, keep going, please!' Sammy smirked, enjoying hearing Zoey's begs for more as she soon increased her pace, sucking and even biting down on Zoey's breasts hard, causing her to scream passionately while she then groped and pinched Zoey's other breasts hard, getting her pink nipples hard with pleasure. 'Ohhh god! Yes, Mmmm! Fucking god, just like that!' Zoey rubbed her hands through Sammy's blonde hair even more while Sammy soon switched to the left one as she sucked on it even harder, sucking her like she was a wild tiger on the hunt. "Mmmmmmm! Oh Zoey… you got some sweet little doughs." Zoey giggled and blushed slightly, loving Sammy's kind words about her chest while she kept going, sucking and groping her chests even harder.

Soon enough, Sammy stopped her sucking but continued groping both of Zoey's soft breasts firmly, continuing to pleasure Zoey dearly. "You know…. You're not the only one who can suck two breasts at once." Zoey widen her eyes in surprise as Sammy then pressed both of Zoey's breasts together and began sucking them down at the same time. 'OHHHHHHHHH MY GOD!' Zoey screamed and moaned even harder, using one of the pillows to block the volume so the twins don't wake up as Sammy sucked and licked Zoey's breasts wildly, sucking them down like she was draining the milk from her chest. "MmmmMmmmmMmmmm!" Sammy moaned passionately against Zoey's chest, loving sucking on both of her breasts until…. Zoey decided that she had enough. Zoey soon playfully pushed Sammy from her chest, making her sigh softly. "Let me guess… you think you had enough of that?" Sammy asked with a sexy yet playfully smile while Zoey fired back with a sexy grin as she said, 'Yeah… I had enough of that. I still loved it though.' Zoey and Sammy soon locked lips with each other while they grinded their breasts against each other, making them moan and gasped in between their kiss while their hands slowly rubbed their arms down to their waist before they both slowly held each other's waistband of their panties. Slowly, they stopped their sweet kiss while looking down and seeing their hands on the waistband of each other panties, picturing what they had in mind next. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sammy asked as Zoey replied back, 'Maybe… are you thinking about us licking and sucking each other wet, tight, little pink pussies at the same time?' Sammy blushed while biting her lip softly as she just nodded, "Yeah… some hot 69 actions."

Hearing that, Zoey smiled with pure excitement while she licked her lips hungrily. "Perfect…. Because there is something I have that can make that idea even more… hotter." Zoey got off of her bed and sexy walked her way towards her and Mike's closet, grabbing the small black bag from her little detour. Zoey showed Sammy the bag as she placed it down by her nightstand before pulling out… two induvial dildos, both of them 10 inches long but one was red and one was white, causing Sammy to blush deeply. 'Zoey! Where did you-' Zoey stopped her there and said, "Remember when you and Mike had your alone time… well after I finished the grocery shopping, I made a little detour to this sex shop and bought us some nice toys for us to use either by ourselves, with each other or even with Mike." Zoey then handed Sammy the white dildo before she then removed her panties, exposing her wet pink slit to Sammy, making her blush once again while she then did the same and removed her panties, showing off her wet pussy to Zoey who only bit her lip sexually. "This is going to be a lot of fun!" Zoey then lay down on her back while Sammy laid on top of her, facing her waist towards Zoey's face while she faced Zoey's pussy herself. The two then held their dildos tight as Zoey then said, "You ready, Sammy?" Sammy only said 'Ready if you are, Zoey.'

In a split second, both Zoey and Sammy then thrust their dildos into each other's pussies, causing them to utter an angelic like moan of pleasure. "Ohhhhhh!" The two moaned and screamed passionately as they soon started their 69 action by licking and sucking each other wet pussies while they also fucked each other softly with their dildos. "MmmmMmmm! Oh my god!" The two both screamed and moaned passionately, loving the hard dildo fucking they are giving to each other while they also were loving their sexy and hot mouth, sucking and licking their wet pussies wildly, not holding back at all. "Mmmm! Oh Zoey! This is so fucking amazing! You were one smart yet sexy girl to do this!" Sammy said pleasingly while she kept fucking and sucking Zoey's pussy passionately while Zoey did the same thing to Sammy but was going a little harder than the cheerleader. 'Mmmm! Why thank you, Sammy! I wanted to make our alone time a bit hotter and sweeter, plus, I got some more in the bag that we will be using once we're done with this sexy moment we're having.' Sammy's blush gotten worse, now knowing that Zoey has more in her little bag of surprises for them to use afterwards. The two kept going, sucking and fucking each other areas harder and faster, making them moan and scream even more. "Mmmm, Ahhh! Oh yeah! So good!" The two moaned pleasingly before they started going harder, fucking each other pussies harder with their dildos while they swirled their tongue all over their clitoris, making them scream even harder. 'Ahhhh! Oh fuck! Sammy, suck my pussy harder!' Zoey begged Sammy to go harder while Sammy replied back, "I'll do so if you do the same thing to me!"

Zoey nodded as they soon increased their pace, fucking each other areas harder with their dildos while they sucked and licked each other harder and faster, spreading their sweet pre-cum all over the dildos and their mouth. "MmmmMMmmmMmmmm!" They moaned, gasped and screamed in deep pleasure before they both increased their pace even more, fucking and sucking each other pussies harder and faster, thrusting and even tongue fucking each other wildly. "MMMMMMM! OH FUCKING YES!" Both girls kept going harder and harder, refusing to even stop for a second while they tried to keep their screaming down so the twins remain asleep still. 'Ahhhh! Oh Zoey! Yes, I am loving this so much!' Sammy passionately moaned in deep pleasure while Zoey moaned back, "Me too! Oh god, this is just amazing!" Both girls kept sucking, fucking and licking each other harder and harder…. Until they both felt a shaking feeling inside their bodies. "S-Sammy! I think I'm getting close!" Zoey said in a jittery and passionate tone while Sammy replied back in the same tone, 'M-Me too! Oh god! We're gonna cum soon!" The two soon went all out, fucking each other areas even harder while they also drilled each other with their hot tongues. "MmmmMmmmMMmmmMm! HERE IT COMES!" Soon enough, Zoey and Sammy climax like active volcanos, erupting their sweet liquid cum all over each other faces and all over their dildos. "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" They both muffled a passionate scream before they kneel up, removed their dildos and soon kissed each other, sharing their sweet cum together. Zoey's strawberry and cherry fused cum mixed with Sammy's Vanilla like blueberry cum made it into a sweet and delicious fruit fused cake, making them moan dearly. "MmmmMMmmm"

The two soon swallowed their cum and stopped their kiss while they licked their own cum covered lips and moaned sweetly. "Mmm, so sweet and delicious. Like it was a fruity, yet sweet angel cake mixed with cherries, blueberries and strawberries and vanilla filling." Sammy said while Zoey answered back, 'Mmm, oh absolutely! That was very sweet yet so very hot too.' Zoey and Sammy kissed once more before Zoey stood up and went into her bag. 'Now like I said… I still have some things that can make our little alone time even hotter and sweeter.' Zoey soon enough pulled out a dark red strap on dildo, with a 11 inched long, 2 inched wide dildo. Sammy blushed deeply while she gasped and covered her mouth. "Zoey! You bought… a strap on?" Zoey smirked and nodded, 'Yup! Since Mike would be gone, I thought… maybe we can use this to our advantage. So… what you think?' Zoey once again smirked sexually while Sammy looked a bit nervous but soon smiled and said, "Honestly, I think it's one hot idea." Zoey smiled once again as she soon sat down, 'Great… so… you want the honor to use it first or… you want me to use it first?' Sammy once again looked a bit nervous after Zoey asked her if she wanted to use the strap on first. Sammy thought that it would be hot to plow Zoey sexually, however, she can see in Zoey's eye that she was a bit more dominate than she was. "Well… to be honest, I think you should use it first. But… will you be gentle with me?" Zoey softly smiled, held Sammy close and said, 'Sammy, I promise, I'll go as slow as you want me to… I promise.' Sammy sighed and hugged her before Zoey then stood up and placed the strap on onto her, holding onto her 'cock' greatly.

"Hehehe, ready?" Zoey asked with a lustful tone and a grin as Sammy bit her lip and nodded, 'Yes I am!' Sammy soon kneel onto the ground, groped Zoey's dildo before she then started sucking it softly. 'Mmmm.' Sammy moaned sweetly, pretending she was sucking a real cock while Zoey softly moaned as she watches Sammy suck on her cock in a slow yet tender motion. Sammy bopped her head back and forth, taking half of Zoey's cock into her mouth. "Mmmm, Ohhh that's a good girl. Suck that big cock like you mean, Sammy." Zoey moaned and groaned softly while her hands rubbed and petted Sammy's hair, making her moan even more as she continued sucking down on Zoey's dildo. 'MmmmMmmmm!' Sammy muffled and gaged a sexy moan while she started rubbing and slowly fingering herself, pleasuring herself even more while Zoey bit her lip softly, enjoying Sammy's hot and sexy sucks on her 'cock'. "Oh yeah, keep it up, Sammy! Just a little while more before it's ready." Sammy muffled an okay before she soon started sucking down on Zoey's cock harder, deepthroating her like she was sucking down on Mike's hard Italian meat. 'MmmmMmmmMmmm!' Sammy moaned and gaged deeply in pleasure while Zoey moaned, gasped and even groaned passionately, enjoying Sammy's rough and sexy hard sucks on her long cock. "Ohhhhh my god! Yes, Mmmmm! Okay… I think that's enough." Zoey playfully pushed Sammy's head away while she gasped and slowly breath in and out calmly. "How was that?" Zoey asked while grinning down at the blonde cheerleader before she soon replied back, 'That was fucking hot! It was like I was sucking on Mike's big meaty cock of his.' Sammy groped and stroked Zoey's dildo before she then pulled Sammy up and pushed her head softly onto the bed while still standing up.

"Oh!" Sammy moaned in surprise while Zoey slowly leaned in close, standing behind Sammy while she rubbed her dildo against Sammy's soaked little slit. "Uh Zoey, remember what I said?" Sammy said in a worried tone while Zoey giggled and said, 'No need to feel worried, Sammy. I promised, I'll go easy on you…. Just like Mike did with us both.' Zoey soon grabbed Sammy by the waist before she then thrusted herself into Sammy's pussy softly. The two released a passionate moan while Sammy clawed on the bedsheet dearly. "Ohhhhh fuck! It's harder than Mike! Don't tell him I said that." Zoey once more giggled and winked at her blonde partner before she started fucking her slit, moving in and out of Sammy's tight slit in a slow yet tender pace. "Ohhh my god… Ohh yes! Mmmm, so fucking good!" Sammy moaned and screamed passionately, feeling Zoey's sweet and tender thrust inside her slit while Zoey hissed a bit, enjoying Sammy's tight womb against her hard dildo. 'Ohhh yeah! Mmm, you feel so good, Sammy.' Zoey said in a lustful and sweet tone while she placed a sweet kiss onto Sammy's neck before she continued fucking her slit sweetly and passionately. "Oh god! Ohhh god! Mmmm, Zoey! This is just… wow! Mike does it a lot better but you're doing such a hot job!" Zoey smiled sexually as she leaned in close and whispered into Sammy's ear. 'Why thank you… besides, once I'm done. You can have a chance to fuck my little pussy all you want!'

Hearing that, Sammy blushed once more as Zoey soon enough groped both of Sammy's breasts, earning her a sweet and loving moan from the blonde cheerleader before she soon started going a little harder, thrusting Sammy's slit in a moderate yet rough pace. "Ohhhhh fuck! Z-Zoey! I thought you said-" Zoey giggled and said, 'Sorry but I noticed how you were getting used to it, I couldn't control myself.' Zoey soon enough started going a little harder, pounding Sammy's pussy in a more harder and faster pace, thrusting more of her 'cock' into Sammy's slit dearly. 'Mmmm oh yeah! Take all in, Sammy!' Zoey moaned and groaned dearly and lovingly while Sammy moaned, gasped and screamed passionately, feeling Zoey's rough pounding inside her tight womb. "Ohhhh sweet Jesus! Mmm, fuck me harder, Zoey! Please, do it!" Zoey smiled like a sexy she-beast as she soon started pounding Sammy's pussy even harder, slamming her waist against Sammy like Mike would do. "Oh my fucking god, yes! Oh Zoey! Mmmm! I fucking love this so much!" Sammy moaned and screamed even more before she then bit onto the pillow, making her scream in absolute pleasure. "MmmmmMmmmm!" Sammy screamed and moaned against the pillow while Zoey gasped and grunted deeply. 'Ohhhhhh! Mmmm, oh yeah! So fucking good! I can't wait for my turn, Sammy!' Zoey kissed and slowly sucked onto Sammy's neck, making her scream even more as Zoey kept going harder and harder, fucking Sammy's pussy like a wild animal.

Minutes soon passed by, Zoey was still fucking Sammy's area, however, Zoey and Sammy were now tongue wrestling with each other while Sammy rubbed her own area super hard. Zoey soon felt herself getting close yet again. "Mmmm! I'm going to cum again! Oh god…. Can't hold it in anymore!" Zoey soon thrust into Sammy one final time as she soon climax deeply inside Sammy's slit while the two muffled a scream of pure pleasure in between their kiss. "Mmmmmmmm!" Zoey then pulled away while she and Sammy then stopped their kiss and fell onto the bed. The two panted a bit before Sammy soon said in sweet pleasure, 'My goodness! That was just amazing! You did a hotter job than Mikey did. Though… he did a lot more better to be honest, hehehe.' Zoey sighed and replied back, "I know he does it a lot better. Anyway… now it's your turn." Zoey removed the strap on, cleaned it up before handing it to Sammy, who looked very excited for her turn. 'Awesome!' Sammy eagerly placed on the strap on while Zoey smirked and kneel down on the ground. "You ready?" Zoey asked once again while Sammy only said, 'Damn right I am! Get to sucking little red!' Sammy playfully pushed Zoey's face closer as she started sucking down on Sammy's cock hard and good. "Mmmmmm!" Zoey muffled a sexy and soft moan of pleasure, sucking down on Sammy's dildo in a rough and tender pace, taking nearly all of Sammy's dildo into her mouth, surprising Sammy a lot. 'Whoa! Seems someone was very excited to suck this big cock of mines, huh?' Sammy smirked while Zoey muffled a sexy giggled before resuming her rough dildo sucking onto Sammy. 'Mmmm, that's a good girl. Keep sucking that big, hard cock until it's all ready for some hotter fun!' Sammy grinned while her hands rubbed and petted Zoey's ruby red hair, making her moan sweetly as she continued deepthroating Sammy's dildo hard and good. "MmmmmMmmm!" Zoey gaged a sexually moan of pleasure as she then started fingering herself dearly, pleasuring herself so very much. 'Ohhhhh so fucking good! Mmmm, keep going Zoey… just a little more until it's ready.' Zoey winked as she started sucking on Sammy's cock even harder, deepthroating Sammy in a harder and faster pace, causing her to moan and softly grunt sweetly.

"Mmmmmmmm! Ohhhh yeah! That's it! Almost there!" Sammy continued rubbing and petting Zoey's hair while she sucked and stroked Sammy's dildo even harder, pretending and imaging that it was Mike's meaty erection. 'MmmmMmmmmMmmm!' Zoey muffled a sexy and loving moan before Sammy soon pushed her away. "Okay… that's enough." Zoey smirked and giggled until she stood up and lay down on the bed, opening her legs apart, showing off her soaked little pussy. 'Alright, Sammy! Time to take charge. Go easy like I did with you, okay?' Sammy nodded, showing off an excited grin as she leaned in closer, firmly holding Zoey by her waist. "Okay… Here I go!" Sammy soon thrusted herself into Zoey's area, causing them both to utter a passionate moan of pleasure. "Ohhhhhh fuck!" Sammy slowly began fucking Zoey's pussy softly, moving back and forth in a tender and soft pace, slowly fucking Zoey's pussy like she wanted to. 'Ohhh fuck! Mmm, oh yes! Just like that, Sammy. Fuck that little pussy of mine like that, Mmmmm!' Zoey moaned, gasped and screamed pleasingly while her hands started groping and rubbing her own breasts to increase her pleasure while Sammy continued fucking Zoey dearly. "Oh wow! So this is what it like to fuck a girl… this is pretty hot!" Sammy moaned and groaned sweetly, tenderly fucking Zoey's pussy in deep pleasure while Zoey moaned and gasped in deep pleasure, loving Sammy's soft yet tender thrusting she was giving to her. 'Oh yes! Oh Sammy… fuck me harder! Go ahead and fuck me so hard, please!' Sammy relaxed herself and nodded as she soon enough… started pounding Zoey's area in a more harder and faster pace. 'Oh my god! Ahhhhhh, fuck! Yes, Mmmmm! Oh so fucking good!' Zoey panted and screamed in pleasure until she grabbed her pillow and screamed into it, wanting to not wake up the twins at all.

"Oh sweet god! This is getting even more hotter!" Sammy hissed and moaned pleasingly while her hands started groping Zoey's chest as she fucked and pounded her pussy harder and faster, fucking Zoey like Mike was fucking her area like a wild man! "Do you like how hard I'm fucking your sweet little pussy, Zoey? Hmm? C'mon, am I doing a better job than Mike?" Sammy playfully teased Zoey who soon pulled her closer and started kissing her again. 'Mmmmm!' The two kissed and moaned in deep pleasure while Sammy fucked Zoey harder and harder, slamming her waist against hers while their chest grinded against each other. 'Mmmmm! You are doing a hell of a job, Sammy! Maybe better than Mike but I'm not playing favorites at all!' Zoey kissed Sammy once more as Sammy started going harder and harder, ramming her cock into Zoey's pussy super hard. "MmmmMmmmMM!" They both muffled a sexy moan until Sammy felt herself getting close like before! "Zoey! I'm gonna cum again! I don't think… I can hold it in anymore!" Sammy fucked Zoey harder and harder, using all of force as she soon climax hard, filling Zoey up with her sweet cum. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The two screamed in absolute pleasure until they kissed each other, muting their screams of passion down. "MmmmmMmm!"

Sammy soon pulled away, removed the strap on as she and Zoey then fell back onto the bed again, panting and gasping tiredly. "Wow! Sammy, you were like a goddess, Hehehehe! Like I said… you may have done it better than Mike, but I don't want to play favorites at all." Sammy sighed, sat up and said while hugging Zoey softly, 'Same here… you were just amazing. But we both know, Mike does it way better.' The two giggled once again before Zoey stood up once again. 'There's more?' Sammy said with a hint of excitement. "Actually… this is the last thing I bought during my detour. And I was thinking about us using it for the grand finale." Zoey soon pulled out… a white 18 inched long, double head dildo, surprising Sammy yet again. 'Ooooh!' Sammy was at awed while Zoey smirked a bit, "Yup… a double head dildo. Here's the idea, you and I finish off by scissoring the hell out of each other while we fuck each other with this dildo, okay?" Sammy nodded while squealing excitedly. 'Oh yes! C'mon, let's finish this hot alone time of ours!' Zoey giggled for one last time as she and Sammy then got into position, both holding each end of the dildo by their areas. "Ready, Sammy?" Zoey asked for the final time as Sammy replied for the last time, 'Like before… I am always ready.'

The two soon pushed the dildo into each other pussies as they then started scissoring each other hard, grinding each other areas passionately while they also fucked each other hard with the dildo. "Ohhhh fuck!" Sammy and Zoey screamed passionately, scissoring and fucking each other hard and good while they both grind and glazed their breasts against each other, making them moan and gasp even more. "Ohhh fuck! Oh Yeah! This is so fucking amazing, right Sammy?" Zoey asked in a seductive tone while Sammy nodded and said, 'Oh fucking yes! This feels so fucking incredible! Grinding our pussies together while we also fuck each other with this long dildo… it's like Heaven has landed to us!' Sammy soon kissed Zoey passionately, as she then kissed her back while they soon started going harder and harder, scissoring and fucking each other like wildfire. "MmmmMmmmMMmmmMmm!" The two moaned and groaned deeply while they kept going even harder, refusing to stop until they climax for the final time! "Mmmmmm! Sammy, I know we love Mike dearly but… I love you so much, Sammy Burton!" Sammy blushed deeply before she soon said, 'Me too! I love you too, Zoey Roth! We may love Mike with all our hearts but we still have room for each other!' The two resume their sweet make out session as they scissor each other harder and harder, going all out with this. "MmmmMMmmmMmmmMm!"

Minutes passed by, Zoey and Sammy continued their rough scissor action until they both felt their bodies shaking yet again! "Oh god! It's happening again!" The two screamed in absolute pleasure as they went harder and harder, fucking and scissoring each other will all their might. "Ohhh my god! HERE IT COMES!" With one final thrust against each other, Zoey and Sammy soon erupted all over each other's waist, all over the dildo and all over the bed as they both scream in so much pleasure. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Much to their surprise, the twins were still asleep, being heavy sleeper perhaps. Zoey and Sammy soon pulled out, removing the double head dildo from their waist as they soon fell down onto the bed, with Sammy resting on top of Zoey as they both panted like two exhausted animals. Sammy and Zoey looked at each other and said in a soft tone, "I love you so much, hehehe." They kissed one last time, leaving it a gentle one as they then decided to clean themselves off… but not before taking a very nice photo for a certain someone.

Hours passed by, Zoey and Sammy both showered themselves off, got back into clean clothes as they were now feeding Holly and Samson their bottles of milk. "Zoey… can I say, what we just did…. Was just a load of hot and incredible fun!" Zoey smiled a bit as she then said, 'I know. I never thought having sex with only a girl could be a lot of fun.' The duo giggled softly while they soon finished feeding their kids. "Alright you two, you finished your bottles, now you two can play with each other." Zoey and Sammy soon placed Holly and Samson back into their crib while Holly looked at a stuffed lion and started playing with it while Samson had his eyes on a toy rattle. 'Hehehe, you know, Mike is about to be home soon… should we send that little photo now?' Zoey only did was nod as she grabbed her phone and sent their little surprise towards their dark tan lover, "I hope he likes it, Hehehehe." The two giggled very sweetly while the scene changed to the road as Mike was driving home from work until he soon got a notification from Zoey. 'Huh? I got a message from Zoey. I wonder what it is?' Mike opened his phone and opened the message… seeing a picture of both Sammy and Zoey, both nude and sweaty while winking and smiling sexually as the message said, 'Had our own fun while you were at work. Miss you sexy.' Mike's reaction towards the photo was him blushing like a tomato while he nearly had a massive nosebleed. 'Holy shit… I guess they had their alone time while I was at work… nice.'

**DONE! My MxZxS Alone Time fic is now complete! I hoped you all enjoyed this sweet, erotic and passionate fanfic of mine. Stay tune because I have more fics to do and I know you're all excited to see them, until then, I'll see you all next time, bye for now :)**


End file.
